The demon and his milf
by Blacknight123
Summary: Kushina survives and raises Naruto, What would happen when Naruto catches Kushina masturbating. Lemons, Incest! I dont own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains incest,lemons smut, language etc. If anyone has a particular scenario they want me to write pm me or leave it in the reviews ;)**

 **Now onwards with the story !**

"I can't wait to tell Kaa-chan how I completely bossed this exam!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued his little happy dance.

"Naruto! Calm down before I strip that headband back off you" screamed Iruka while failing to keep that a smile off his face.

He honestly couldn't believe how far this knucklehead had come. Iruka honestly could not had been prouder at this moment in time.

"Sorry sensei, I'm just really excited" mumbled Naruto sheepishly before he latched onto Iruka.

"Thank you for believing in me sensei" cried Naruto as he hugged his brother-figure.

Iruka had always been there for him. Whenever the baka teachers ignored him the times he was stuck, he was always there. He even treated him to ramen from time to time.

"I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't believe in my favourite student, would I?" Iruka said softly as he gave the blond a megawatt smile.

In truth Iruka had been one of those who believed Naruto was the demon. He didn't sabotage him or join the mobs when they went hunting for the fox on his birthday. It was only when he saw him stand up to some ninjas who decided to pick on Hinata that his opinion began to change. He started to see him as an innocent boy and not the demon he so bravely holds.

He smiled at the blond.

"Now go, I'm sure your Kaa-chan wants to know how you have done" said Iruka.

"Okay, bye sensei remember to treat your future Hokage to ramen like you promised" shouted Naruto as turned and raced out of the classroom.

Iruka laughed. ' _Naruto you'll be the greatest of them all'_ he thought before he turned to the class.

 **Uzumaki estate**

Naruto got home earlier than expected. Going straight to his room he took off his jacket and dropped it on his bed. He decided he was going to practice the taijutsu style his Kaa-chan had showed him. He was about to leave when he heard some strange sounds coming from inside the house. It sounded like someone was moaning.

As he moved about the house to locate where the strange noises were coming from. He was finally led to his mother's bed room as he looked through the gap in the door his jaw dropped.

His mother was on her bed with her skirt up to her waist and her legs were parted. Her hand was furiously rubbing her vagina while her other was on her breast. Her body was writhing in pleasure.

The sight of her sweet rounded breasts, and although he couldn't see it clearly, what he imagined must be her soft juicy sex organ, had its effect on him; he felt a tingling sensation in his groin and he started to get an erection.

Kushina bit her lip before she moaned again. Her body was feeling so hot, she was almost there and that's when Naruto fell through the door.

Her attempts to replace her clothing were hopeless because she was in such a state of embarrassment and shame; her hands were trembling so much, she couldn't cope with the buttons. She gave up and burying her face in the pillow at the end of the bed she now began to sob pitifully.

"You saw me...you saw me..." she wept, "I'm so ashamed...so humiliated." Kushina cried.

"Kaa-chan its fine everyone does it there's nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto said as he desperately tried to control his blush.

"You aren't disgusted?" she asked, "you aren't revolted seeing your own mother...?" said Kushina.

"No! Its natural Kaa-chan, plus you looked rather beautiful" Naruto said bashfully as he sat next to his mother.

Naruto took her hand and held it against his cheek. It was the hand the finger of which had been in her vagina and he could smell the faint, tantalising aroma of her female fluid. He took the finger into his mouth and sucked it for a moment; there was the lingering taste of her love juice.

Kushina's sobs stopped as she blushed crimson.

She snuggled closer into Naruto after he said this.

"Mum I could help you when you, you know…" Naruto trailed off hoping his mother understood what he was saying.

Kushina knew it was wrong but it had been such a long time and when she heard her son, the person she loved most in the world say that her animalistic nature took over.

Naruto was about to apologise and leave when suddenly Kushina grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto's eyes widen before he melted into the kiss.

Her shirt was still unbuttoned and she drew his hand to her breasts and closed his fingers over a firm rounded mound, its flesh warm and yielding as he pressed it. Their lips met again as he fondled her and with open mouths their tongues fought for entry and were soon exchanging saliva.

Naruto started to gently squeeze her nipple. Kushina broke their kiss and said, "I like my nipples sucked, darling."

He had no problem with that and he carefully pushed her back and bending over her breast and took the nipple into his mouth. As he sucked her she made a low humming sound;

"Mmm...mmm...mmm." Then after a while she said, "Lovely darling...lovely...now the other one, we don't want it to get jealous." Kushina said eagerly.

Naruto began to suck the other nipple while he continued to fondle the other one. She tasted very sweet, a bit like ramen and he could almost have sucked her all day, but he was tempted elsewhere.

Naruto started to kiss his way down her body and he I reached her pussy she whimpered softly, "Are you going to do it to me, darling?"

Naruto needed no more encouragement as he dived in.

"Oh god" Kushina moaned in pleasure as her son eat her out with vigour. She then pushed him onto the bed and sat on his face.

Naruto began to lick her out again only this time he eat her ass out too. For him this tasted better than ramen, he was going to make sure he tasted his mother's essence every day.

"Mmm… oh Naruto! Right there eat your dirty mother's pussy-" she trailed off as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. ' _Minato simply doesn't come close to Naruto, my god he's driving me wild!'_ she though as she gushed on to her sons face who was eagerly sucking up all her juices.

Naruto got out from under her and began to make out with his beloved mother with her juices still into his mouth. Kushina moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Suck me off Kaa-chan" said Naruto huskily as his pants dropped to the floor to reveal his 8 inch penis.

Kushina smirked hungrily as she eyed the biggest penis she had ever seen before taking her son into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on and before long Naruto exploded into her mouth. Kushina smiled as she got up and began to make out with Naruto allowing him to taste his own seed.

"That was awesome" said Naruto as Kushina blushed and looked away.

Kushina kissed Naruto again then laid down and spread her legs on the bed invitingly.

"Fuck me Naruto" Kushina said as she smiled seductively.

Naruto began to thrust into Kushina. "Oh Kaa-chan" he cried out as he continued to plow his own mother.

Kushina bit her lip as she watched her son thrust harder and faster in her wet pussy. She was in heaven, Minato had never made her feel like this before. She knew this was wrong but she didn't care anymore she would fuck her son if she wanted to dattebane!

"Just like that fuck your slutty mother's wet pussy!" she screamed as Naruto thrusted harder. She grabbed him and sloppily began to make out with him as he was plowing her, her tongue wrapping against his as she began to lose her mind.

"Oh my god, right there…ahh!" she screamed again and wrapped her legs around her son as she felt herself cum all over her sons penis. Naruto bared his teeth as he came inside his own mother. Kushina moaned as he fell beside her.

"I love you Kaa-chan" said Naruto as he stared lovingly into Kushina's eyes.

She kissed Naruto with as much love as she could muster "I love you too sweetie".


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up feeling great. Last night was the best night of his life, he had made love the women he loved. He got changed and went downstairs. His mother was wearing nothing but an apron. He felt himself get aroused.

"Good morning Naruto what would like for breakfast" said Kushina softly

Naruto stalked over to his mom and slapped her ass, Kushina yelped before Naruto pulled her into a kiss and began to make out with her. Their tongues entwined together before separating after 10 minutes with a line of saliva connecting the two.

"I think I know what I for breakfast Kaa-chan" Naruto said as his eyes reached the lower part of her apron.

Kushina blushed as felt herself grow wet with anticipation as she took off her apron before sitting on top of the table with her legs spread.

"Here you go Naruto, be sure to lick every last drop" Kushina said lustfully.

Naruto smirked he was going to tease his slutty mother. He started to kiss and lick her thigh before darting his tongue across her pussy then kissing her thigh again.

"Naruto stop fucking teasing me dattebane!" Kushina grabbed his head and shoving it into her pussy. She moaned in ecstasy he finally began to lick her.

"That's it lick your mother out, lick her slutty pussy" Kushina moaned as Naruto began to suck on her clit.

She buckled her hips as her son continued to suck on her clit.

"Naruto let me please you too" as she pushed him onto the table next to her and got them into the 69 position.

Seeing the large penis in front of her Kushina bit her lip before taking his entire cock into her mouth. Naruto moaned into Kushina as he felt her deep throat him. She continued bobbing her head on his cock until they both orgasmed.

He had came all over her face. She swallowed all that she could while leaving the rest on her face while Naruto sucked every drop of Kushina's delicious juices.

He caught her lips in another kiss, Kushina opens her mouth instinctively allowing Naruto entrance to her tongue. Kushina felt like she could stay like this forever with her son rightfully claiming what is his. Her incestuous relationship with her son turned her on so much she could barely stop herself.

Naruto grabbed her breast and put it in her mouth. Kushina moaned as he started to suck on her breasts. He then looked at his mother.

"Take me sweetie" Kushina said softly.

Naruto was about to plunge into his mother's wet pussy when he saw the time.

"I'm late!" he screamed as he quickly put his close on hoping his new sensei would cut him some slack.

"We'll continue when you get back" said Kushina with disappointment clear in her voice. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything till he got back now.

She sighed.

"Don't worry mum, when I get back I'm going fuck you till I'm raw!" Naruto said huskily.

Kushina looked at her son with amusement before snogging him senseless.

"I'll be waiting" she said seductively before leaving the room with a sway to her hips.

Naruto watched her till she left the room then rushed to the academy hoping his hard on would be gone by the time he got there.

 **Later at the academy**

"… and the final team, team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba with your sensei being Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka.

"What? What about me sensei I passed the exam!" Naruto cried.

"Hm. Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he smirked at his rival

"Shut it teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop insulting Sasuke Naruto! Wannabe ninjas like you are not allowed here so hand sensei the headband you stole and get out of here" screeched Sakura.

Naruto glared at her, he was going to enjoy when he pranked the pink haired banshee. _'Cut her hair and dye it orange? Naa orange is too cool for her, steal her underwear and hang it all over Konoha hmm or put itching powder in her underwear hehehehe'_ he thought darkly.

"Enough Sakura! And Naruto you didn't let me finish the Hokage decided that due to your skills you are going to be apprenticed instead to not halt your progress" said Iruka proudly.

"What why does Naruto get a personal sensei, it should be Sasuke not him" Shouted Sakura.

 _'Definitely inching powder this bitch is going to pay'_ Naruto thought.

"Sakura, Naruto was joint rookie of the year with Sasuke! And if you have a problem with the teams why don't you speak to the Hokage" Iruka roared astonished she would challenge the Hokages judgement.

Sakura paled.

"Naruto your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki" said Iruka with a smile to his favourite student.

Naruto smiled. ' _I can't believe Kaa-chan is my sensei, I guess that means we are going to spend much more time together'_ he thought lustfully.

"Naruto Uzumaki follow me" broke him from his thoughts as he saw his mother smiling impatiently at him.

After following his mother out of the classroom he was pushed into an empty classroom as Kushina captured his lips.

"I can't believe you're my sensei Kaa-chan" said Naruto softly as he broke their kiss.

"Surprise" Kushina said as she took his lips again.

Kushina moaned as her sons tongue slid into her son's warm mouth. It was a reflex action and automatic. She felt his tongue touch hers and a tremor ran through her. For a moment, she was lost in the sweet taste of her son's mouth.

"Fuck me honey, all I've been able to think about is your cock now fuck me!" Kushina exclaimed as she took Naruto's pants off.

Naruto pushed her against the wall and then took off her skirt. He ripped off her red panties then impaled Kushina with his cock. He began to go faster and faster. He grabbed her breasts through her shirt before capturing his mom's lips in a searing kiss.

"Naru-chan harder, harder-" she moaned into his mouth.

"I'm so close, Kaa-chan" Naruto moaned as he went faster and deeper into his mother's pussy

Naruto felt her tightening around him as he thrusted further into her, he grabbed her hair and kissed her hard on the mouth as he felt himself about to blow inside his mom.

"I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" said Naruto

"I'm cumming too! Cum inside me Naru-chan, fill me with your cum" screamed Kushina.

He exploded inside of her, her pussy was full with her juices and his cum after their orgasms. They held each other close and continued to kiss with him still inside of her. Her tongue entwining with his in a sloppy kiss which resulted in a 10 minute make out session.

After they separated his cum and her juices dripped down her legs, creating a small puddle of their sex juices on the floor.

"Did I pass your test Kaa-chan" Naruto asked devilishly as Kushina was putting her skirt back on while destroying her panties with a quick katon jutsu.

"You did more than that, now let's get out of here before someone sees us" Kushina giggled.

"Can't we just shunshin home Kaa-chan" said Naruto.

"No, I want to walk home with your cum still in my pussy the mere idea of it is turning me on" Kushina responded.

Naruto stood stunned fighting down the blush which attempted to take over his face before he smirked.

"Your so kinky Kaa-chan"said Naruto as he slapped Kushina's big round ass.

Kushina yelped as she blushed crimson after what her son did before gather her wits.

"Let's get going Naruto, the pain of D ranks await" muttered Kushina not happy that she was being subjected to the tediousness of D rank missions. ' _I swear if we have to capture that stupid cat, I'm going to burn it'_ thought Kushina as she walked for the door

"D rank…?" muttered Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto panted as he disappeared in another shunshin and attacked Kushina as the mother and son resumed their fierce kenjutsu battle.

 _'Naruto your kenjutsu is as good as mine'_ thought Kushina as their swords clashed again she was amazed at how much her Naru-chan had grown over the past few years.

"My, my Naru-chan you've gotten awfully good with that sword but you'll never beat me" Kushina stated as Naruto put her on the defensive yet again. _'I need to do something or he may actually beat me!'_ Kushina thought as she kicked Naruto away from her.

"Kaa-chan didn't you know, the student always surpasses the master" said Naruto cheekily as he disappeared in a burst of speed and cut Kushina's shirt revealing her glorious breasts.

Naruto blushed.

"Didn't you wear a bra today Kaa-chan" said Naruto completely transfixed on his mother's breasts.

Kushina smirked as she took off the remainder of her shirt

"K-Kaa-chan what are you-"Naruto babbled as he stood frozen at what his mother just did then felt himself get aroused.

"Aw has Naru-chan got a hard on" Kushina said seductively as she took off her pants leaving her in just her special see through panties. _'Ha, I knew I should wear these today'_ thought Kushina devilishly _._

 _'I've got him right where I want him'_ Kushina thought before she charged Naruto again knowing that she had won this duel.

 _'Shit, I didn't think Kaa-chan would result to using such cheap tactics'_ Naruto thought as he desperately brought up his sword to defend himself.

Kushina smashed her blade into Naruto's which sent his sword flying through the air.

"Dead" Kushina whispered as she held her blade to Naruto's neck.

 _'Dammit, I was so close!'_ thought Naruto as Kushina lowered her blade. Naruto could only sigh as he was defeated by mother again.

"That was cheating Kaa-chan!" cried Naruto.

"Were ninja Naru-chan, cheating is in the job description" giggled Kushina. _'That was too close, I nearly loss there'_ thought Kushina as she picked up her clothes and started to put them back

"Troublesome woman" muttered Naruto channelling his inner Nara.

"What was that honey" Kushina asked a little too sweetly as she turned and glared at him.

Naruto paled. _'Shit she's going to kill me'_ thought Naruto as he tried to think of something to get himself out of the mess he got himself into.

"I said you're an awesome woman!" Naruto exclaimed trying to save his hide.

"Aw thanks Naru-chan" Kushina said before he planted a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips.

 _'Whew, I thought I was a goner'_ thought Naruto.

Kushina eyed him for a moment. _'He's too happy, time for another D rank'_ thought Kushina darkly.

"Let's go Naruto, it's time for another D rank" Kushina spoke.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh he absolutely hated D rank missions, they were just chores in his eyes.

"Yes Kaa-chan" responded Naruto miserably his voice dead of any emotion knowing that an argument with his mother would result in one of her infamous survival exercises where she chases him with a sword while trying to cut him. He shuddered.

Kushina smirked

 **After tortur… capturing Tora**

Naruto smirked as he held a scorched Tora to the Hokage.

"Naruto you were meant to capture Tora not torment the poor thing" Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the barely alive cat.

Naruto and Kushina just grinned knowing that they would no longer have to catch the little terror any more.

Hiruzen groaned inwardly thinking about how much paperwork this incident was going to cause.

"Team Kushina, you are hereby banned from capturing Tora ever ag-"

"Hokage-sama team 7 request backup! The team encountered Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi defeated him but is injured and believes he will return. It seems like the bridge builder lied about the mission" an Anbu interrupted.

Hiruzen was furious, not only had the client lied about the mission but one of his most loyal ninjas almost died as a result. He dismissed the Anbu before looking at team Kushina.

Hiruzen sighed.

 _'I don't want to do this but they are the only team available, I guess I have no choice'_ thought Hiruzen sadly.

"Team Kushina you are to be team 7's back up, this will be an A rank mission. You are to leave in 1 hour" he ordered.

Naruto was ecstatic. _' Finally a proper mission to test my skills'_ thought Naruto.

"Hai jiji/Hokage-sama"" replied the Uzumaki duo.

Hiruzen left leaving Kushina and Naruto alone in his office.

"Woohoo! finally a real mission, let's get ready Kaa-chan were going to kick that Zabu guys ass!" Naruto yelled. Then he got an idea, Naruto smirked.

He turned to Kushina before pushing her onto the Hokage's desk and ripping her clothes off.

"Naruto s-stop, someone could walk in" Kushina stuttered.

"I don't care Kaa-chan, I need you now" Naruto hissed lustfully as he began to guide her hand down to his crotch. He kissed her roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth, he felt her resistance die down when she began to kiss him back.

Naruto smirked.

He took off his pants before grabbing her by the hair and pushing him towards his dick. He began to rub the head of his penis on her lips before shoving it into her throat. He pulled back before thrusting back into his mother's mouth again, she gagged before she slowly began licking down his shaft before taking his entire length into her mouth. Naruto started thrusting into her mouth again. After face-fucking her for a while he felt himself about to blow his load so he thrusted as far as he could into Kushina's throat then cumming down her throat.

Kushina gagged as she attempted to swallow the massive load.

"I'm not finished yet Kaa-chan" Naruto said as he leered at his horny mother.

"I'm all yours Naruto, do as you please" Kushina responded softly her head still spinning from the face-fucking she just received.

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** cried Naruto as three Naruto clones appeared next to the original all naked and smirking at Kushina.

"Kaa-chan I'm going to fuck you silly!" The original Naruto said before he jumped Kushina and put her in the doggy style position. He positioned himself at her entrance and started thrusting inside of her.

"Oh god-"her moans were muffled by the cock of a Naruto clone who shoved his length into her mouth. She began to blow the clone while the original continued thrusting into her. She tried to scream in orgasm but only muffled moans came out due to the cock which was in her mouth.

The original Naruto felt himself close, so he began thrusting harder and faster while spanking Kushina's ass. He then felt himself splurt his cum painting her insides white. The other Naruto clones came as well simultaneously with the original.

Kushina gagged as the clone she was blowing came in her mouth while she felt the other two cum all over her naked body. She tried to swallow as much as she could while spitting the rest out. Cum trickled down her mouth. Kushina captured the mouth of the Naruto clone and started making out it while the rest of the Narutos looked on in jealously.

"Why does he get to kiss the goddess" cried a Naruto clone before he pushed Kushina onto her back and shoving his cock inside of her.

Kushina giggled before sloppily making out with this clone while another fucked her ass. Kushina moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and lustful expression on her face as she came again.

All four Narutos surrounded Kushina who had lost herself to pleasure. She was covered in cum and sweat looking hungrily at the Narutos in front of her.

Seconds later all 3 off Kushina's holes were filled with her son.

"More, more fuck me my son! Oh yes yes! "she managed to cry as the Narutos flooded her with cum. All of her holes were overflowing with cum, her skin was covered in her son's juices.

They kept fucking for another hour and by this time the Naruto clones had dispelled leaving the original Naruto pounding his mother's pussy and kissing her sloppily. Their spit dripped down from their kiss but they didn't care.

"Naru-chan I'm cumming ohh-" screamed Kushina for the umpteen time kissed her son harder as she had yet another orgasm. Kushina was moaning like a slut as her son fucked her harder.

Naruto thrusted faster and harder until he came inside his mother's womb, making her cry out in pleasure. Naruto smiled and looked at Kushina.

Kushina's pussy could only hold so much as she began to leak onto the floor. She moaned as she felt it pour out of her. Naruto stalked over to her before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Kushina felt their tongues entwining then felt Naruto grab her ass.

"Kaa-chan let me clean you up" he whispered huskily before he got her to sit on his face. Naruto began to lick Kushina's pussy as she began to moan in pleasure. Naruto could taste his own seed but he didn't care he was too turned on at this point. He began licking deeper and faster as she began humping against his tongue inside of her.

Kushina was lost in the waves of pleasure her son was giving her.

"Oh my, this is so hot I'm about to" Kushina trailed off as she came onto Naruto's face. Naruto sucked up the juices before engaging with his mother in another searing kiss.

"Kaa-chan we should leave, I can sense jiji coming back" spoke Naruto as they broke their kiss while looking at the mess they made. _'Shit, we can't let jiji the office like this'_ thought Naruto before getting an idea. He performing a quick suiton jutsu washing all the evidence away while destroying the rest of his office.

"Naruto! You just made a bigger mess" Kushina cried.

Naruto got some paper from the paper work pile and quickly scribbled something before he shunshined out of the office. Kushina saw the handle move and panicked before performing her own shunshin.

When Hiruzen walked into the office his jaw dropped. His office had been turned into a waterpark, the paperwork had been destroyed and there was water up to his knees. He almost cried as he imagined how much paperwork he was going to get as a result of this.

Then he saw a note on the wall 'Sorry for the damage jiji!-'Hiruzen was furious, that blond twerp was going to pay but then he read the rest of the note. 'Secret to paperwork turn over' Hiruzen's hands were shaking as he turned it over and read the secret.

Hiruzen looked like he had a heart attack before he started smashing his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hiruzen chanted then he looked at the portraits of the Hokage's to see their eyes were twinkling.

"You knew didn't you, you bastards!" he bellowed as his personal Anbu sweat drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Land of the waves**

Naruto looked around as he and Kushina made their way to the bridge builder's house. When a girl no older than five approached him.

"Please mister may I have some money? I'm really hungry" she asked shyly hoping he wouldn't hit her for asking like the other meanies.

Naruto looked down at the girl she had blond hair and brown eyes then he noticed her tattered clothes. It looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in some time.

He frowned.

The girl flinched thinking he was like the rest. "I'm sorry mister please don't hurt me" she said as she looked down with her eyes closed almost expecting to get hit.

Naruto stared wide eyed before he growled inwardly. How dare someone hurt such a small innocent kid? This Gato person was going to pay.

Naruto crouched down and gave the girl his biggest smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" he spoke as softly as he could.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Ikumi" she replied cutely.

 _'kawaiiii'_ Kushina inwardly screamed as she watched Naruto interact with the child.

"Well Ikumi-chan, Im Naruto and this is my Kaa-chan Kushina" spoke Naruto.

Ikumi glanced towards Kushina who gave her a small smile and a wave. She turned back to Naruto who seemed to be trying to get something out of his pocket.

Naruto opened up his gama-chan before giving her almost all of his money.

"Here you go Ikumi-chan!" Naruto said as he gave her one of his rare true smiles which were reserved only for his precious people and when he's eating ramen of course.

Tears began gathering in Ikumi's eyes as she stared at the kind stranger who had given her money when so many others had beat her, made fun of her or simply turned her away.

She latched onto Naruto while muttering "thank you" over and over again. Hoping that Naruto would be able to understand her gratitude through her small action.

Kushina smiled at the duo. "Where do you live honey, we can take you home if you want" said Kushina.

Ikumi released Naruto and turned to the red haired lady. "I don't have a home miss, I'm an orphan" she said sadly.

Kushina looked on in horror as she cursed herself for upsetting the adorable little girl.

"Well that won't do" Naruto said as he picked up the little girl as he glared at his mother.

"You can stay with us at Tazunas until we leave" he said smiling at the girl.

Ikumi stared at him hesitantly.

"Really?" she spoke hopefully praying this wasn't a dream.

"Really" Naruto replied gently and touched the end of her nose making her giggle.

After about 20 minutes of walking they arrived at their destination.

Kushina knocked on the door while Naruto was talking to Ikumi animatedly about the different types of ramen. She saw Ikumi laugh as Naruto told her of the dangers of being deprived of ramen.

The door opened to reveal a pretty woman who looked like she was in her 30s.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously. She glanced at her then the two who were talking animatedly about something.

"We're the back-up for team 7" said Kushina in a professional tone.

The woman smiled before stepping aside beckoning them to come inside. "Ah, welcome come inside I'm Tsunami Tazuna's daughter".

Kushina smiled at the woman. "I'm Kushina that idiot blond over there is my son and the adorable girl is Ikumi" she said ignoring the glare from her son as she walked into her home.

"Where are Team 7?" Questioned Naruto as Ikumi began to play with his hair.

Tsunami smiled at the actions of the two blonds. "They are out training at the moment they should be back any moment now" she said.

"Can you show us where we are going to sleep, we'd like some rest before we talk with the other team " Kushina said as Ikumi yawned before snuggling into Naruto.

"We only have one spare room so you are going to have to share" Tsunami explained.

"That's fine we're really close, so we don't mind sharing do we Naru-chan?" voiced Kushina as she stared intently into her sons eyes.

"No not at all Kaa-chan" Naruto replied sweetly.

Tsunami smiled at the mother son duo happy that they got along so well with each other.

 **Few moments later**

Kushina and Naruto were sprawled on the bed kissing each other passionately when they heard a knock on the door.

"Y-yes? Kushina got out between kisses.

"The other team has arrived they sent me to fetch you" Tsunami said from outside the door.

"We'll be right down" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto sighed as his make out session with his mom was interrupted.

Kushina kissed Naruto again. "Don't worry we have the whole night to ourselves, now let's get this stupid meeting done and dusted" Kushina spoke tenderly.

 **Downstairs**

"Naruto-baka is our back-up" yelled Sakura as she saw our favourite blond walk into the living room.

Naruto chuckled inwardly applauding himself for sealing that itching powder onto the scroll which is in his bag.

 _'Hehe Sakura is going to get it'_ taunted chibi Naruto madly.

Naruto then sat down next to Sasuke. "Teme" said Naruto as he smirked at his rival.

"Dobe" responded Sasuke as he smirked right back at Naruto

Kiba just shook his head amused at how the two rivals greeted each other.

Kakashi sighed.

 _'This is going to be one long meeting'_ thought Kakashi as he rubbed his ears.

"Sakura, the Hokage personally chose team Kushina, are you doubting the judgement of our Hokage" said Kakashi dangerously.

"N-no" she murmured.

"Good, now we just need to wait for Kushina so we can get this meeting started" said Kakashi. As he was saying this Kushina walked in the room and sat next to Tsunami.

 **Later that night**

Naruto and Kushina sped off into the village town as soon as the meeting had finished before stopping in a random alleyway. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina and gave her a wet kiss.

Kushina felt her sons tongue in her mouth as they battled for dominance then stopped the kiss. "No more interruptions" muttered Kushina lustfully as she kissed him again, this time more roughly than before. They fell to the floor and Kushina straddled him.

Naruto moaned as her hands went to his crotch. Kushina slipped off his pants and began to stroke his cock. She then wrapped her tits around his cock and gave him a tit job.

 _"Kaa-chan that feels so good"_ thought Naruto as he held back his head in pleasure.

She then took his manhood and began to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. This went on for about 5 minutes before Naruto felt himself about to explode into her mouth.

"Oh Kaa-chaan I'm cumming!" cried Naruto as he climaxed into his mother's mouth. Kushina greedily swallowed all of his cum before licking Naruto's cock clean. Naruto felt himself harden again.

"I love the taste of you Naru-chan, it's so tasty dattebane!" she exclaimed as she continued to suck her sons cock.

Naruto looked at his mother with hunger in his eyes before he pulled down her skirt and took off her soaking wet panties. He took her mother's panties to his nose and sniffed them before taking them into his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as he savoured his mother's taste then shoved them in Kushina's mouth

Kushina tasted her juices as she felt her son about to enter her pussy then through them to one side as she took charge. She pushed Naruto on to the floor before positioning her ass on top of his cock. Naruto watched as Kushina began to bounce on his cock he grabbed her and brought her down for a kiss. Kushina then increased her speed and began to bounce faster. Naruto found himself mesmerised by the beauty that was riding him, the way her tits were jiggling had him transfixed!

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan that feels so good" Kushina moaned as she felt her son hit her womb.

"Kaa-chan!" groaned Naruto

Naruto then flipped Kushina before thrusting inside of her. Naruto started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck" screamed Kushina as she felt herself orgasm wildly. Kushina's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she lost control of her tongue, creating a very slutty expression on her face.

"Give me your cum Naru-chan" whispered Kushina into Naruto's ear in the most sluttiest voice he had ever heard. She then brought his lips to hers in a very wet kiss.

His mother's words sent Naruto over the edge. "Here it comes Kaa-chan" Naruto mumbled into his mother's mouth as he pumped faster until he felt himself climax inside of her. Kushina moaned as she felt his hot milk gushing into her.

Naruto kissed Kushina once more as he slipped his cock out of her. His seed dribbling down her legs as she enjoyed her sons tongue dominating hers.

She then took his hand before shunshinning to Tazuna's living room. Kushina pushed him on to their couch before taking him in her mouth again. _'I can't get enough of this cock'_ thought Kushina as she sucked his cock with more vigour then she stopped.

"Kaa-chan" Naruto whined.

Kushina then spread her big juicy ass. "Do me in the ass" Kushina said in a husky voice then she yelped as Naruto entered her. Kushina's eyes widen as she feels his entire length in her ass.

"Deeper Naru-chan, go deeper" she moaned.

Naruto grabbed his mother by the hair before doing just what his slut had ordered. Kushina began to drool and her tongue began to hang out as Naruto was destroying her asshole. Naruto then grabbed her by the hips and went even harder earning a loud moan from Kushina.

"That feels so good" moaned Kushina loudly before she was silenced by her son's lips. She felt her senses go in over drive.

"That's it Naru-chan fuck your dirty mother, fuck me like the slut I am, fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Harder dattebane!" she moaned and felt herself orgasm uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back and tongue hung out, she felt her son cum a huge load into her ass.

"Kaa-chan that was amazing" Naruto panted.

Kushina brought Naruto in for a kiss as her ass leaked with his seed.

"Let's go to bed I'm exhausted" said Kushina as she began to lead Naruto to bed not caring that his cum was dripping on the couch.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes Kaa-chan, there's something I have to do" Naruto laughed satanically as he went to his room to get a certain scroll out.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole of team 7 bar Sakura who was sleeping in were eyeing Naruto warily who was beaming throughout the whole of breakfast while humming a happy tune.

Sasuke and Kiba paled.

'Oh god shits about to go down, that's Naruto's I just pranked someone face' thought Sasuke and Kiba simultaneously as they looked around nervously.

Kakashi looked at his students. _'Why are they so on edge'_ he turns to Naruto who just smirks at him ' _What is he up to'_ he thought. Then he hears a girlish scream.

Sasuke, Kiba and Tsunami race upstairs while Naruto grabs his camera while cackling madly before he joins them in Sakura's room.

The trio sweat drop.

They see Sakura in nothing but her underwear screaming and grabbing anything she can to satisfy the itch in her privates. She then begins to drag her privates across the floor in a desperate attempt to satisfy herself.

"Oh my" Tsunami mumbles.

Sakura turns to the group completely and utterly embarrassed at the show she just put on to her teammates and the older woman. _'At least no one else will know'_ she mutters.

Click. Click

Everyone turns to Naruto who is standing there camera in hand as he takes another picture.

"That's it Sakura, now give me another pose" laughed Naruto. He was going to enjoy this.

"Narutoooooo" screamed the banshee as she attempts to chase blond who simply sidesteps her, which causes her to collide into Kiba. They both lay sprawled on the floor.

Saukra lifts her head groggily as she notices the compromising position she is in with Kiba, in the 69 position in nothing but her underwear. She blushed as she felt little Kiba against her face.

Click.

She hastily backs away from Kiba only to find everyone laughing at her. Naruto, Kushina-sensei and even Sasuke was laughing at her.

"This is brilliant!" exclaimed Naruto as he watched his prank unfold before his eyes then shunshinned out of the room.

"I'll get you for this Naruto!" shrieked Sakura.

 **A few days later**

 _'Shit, I can't beat red death in a kenjutsu battle'_ thought Zabuza frantically as he tried to avoid another slice at his body which got his arm instead.

He grimaced in pain as the cuts began to add up.

Their blades clashed again only this time Kushina upped the ante. She changed her stance allowing Zabuza to think he had an opening. Zabuza took the bait.

Kushina smirked.

As soon as Zabuza got within range she spun, she dodges Zabuza's attack as she turned then slices his head clean off when she completes her twirl.

Kakashi stood frozen in shock.

Kushina had just annihilated Zabuza, who he was having trouble with, with ease and that last move was just brutal. She just stood there calmly then wiped off the blood off her sword.

 _'I really need to start training properly again'_ thought Kakashi gloomily _._

"What was that?" exclaimed Kakashi eager to know what that remarkable move was.

Kushina looked at Kakashi with contempt. _'What happened to him he used to be able to match me, now he can't even beat Zabuza. Definitely threatening his Icha Icha when we get back'_ thought Kushina.

"It was this new move I was working on, pretty sweet huh" said Kushina, happy that her gamble has payed off.

Naruto and Sasuke run out beside them just as they hear something from across the bridge

Clap clap

They turn and look towards the end of the bridge

"I've got to thank you, I was planning on betraying Zabuza after he killed the builder but it seems like you've done that for me" Gato gloated as he cockily stood behind his army of bandits.

"Now hand over the bridge builder or we'll kill the girls" Gato said as menacingly as he pointed to both Tsunami and Ikumi who were tied up and held by one of his bandits.

Naruto saw red. _' how dare this bastard touch her! Ill kill him where he stands´_ thought Naruto as his aura completely changed. His eyes turned into slits, his fangs grew longer. He could feel power coursing through his veins.

 ** _'Kill him, how dare he touch the cute kit! Destroy the little man' something growled in his head._**

Naruto unsheathed his sword and disappeared.

Naruto was a whirlwind, he slashed, cut and stabbed until only one returned.

Team 7 looked on in shock. They knew Naruto was powerful but this was insane.

It was a massacre, body parts were scattered across the bridge, and there was blood everywhere.

Kushina looked on at Naruto who had butchered about 200 men in seconds. Kushina blushed as she was strangely turned on by the display of power her son just demonstrated.

Naruto turned to Gato who was grovelling at his feet.

"Please don't kill me, ple-" Gato eyes widened as he was cut off by Naruto's sword in his throat.

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to live" Naruto responded coldly as he watched the light die out of the little man's eyes.

Thats when he was crushed by his mouthers breasts.

"Oh Naru-chan" Kushina murmured as she held him close happy that he wasn't hurt.

Naruto only had time to look up at his mother before she captured his lips in a searing kiss. Naruto found his hand traveling to her big,round ass before squeezing it.

The group on the bridge looked on in shock as the mother and son deepen their kiss.

The boys had nose bleeds and fainted while the girls blushed.

"I-Icha Icha forbidden love" stammered Kakashi.

 _'I guess the cats out the bag, no point hiding it now'_ thought Naruto then broke the kiss and whispered "Let's give them a show Kaa-chan" he spoke in a husky tone.

Naruto then dropped his pants, not caring who was watching. Kushina began to stroke his cock while resuming their kiss, then brings herself level and engulfs his full length while Naruto cheekily smiles at Kakashi and the girls who were watching his mother as she slowly begins to bob her head back and forth, he gives them a thumbs up.

Kakashi is blown away by his nose bleed. Tsunami faints, while Ikumi not fully understanding what's going on gives him a thumbs up too.

Sakura is shocked. 'S-shes doing that to her own son' thought Sakura outraged at the Uzumaki couples actions.

Kushina smirks at her before deep throating him. "Oh Kaa-chan" moans Naruto in delight as he pushes her head down further on his cock. Kushina gags as she struggles with his length. Naruto balls tighten as he feels himself about to blow.

"I'm cumming Kaa-chan" moans Naruto. Kushina feels the first few bursts hit the back of her throat, she swallows what she can before pulling his cock out of her mouth allowing him to cum on her face. Several strings come out as she feels her sons hot seed all over her face.

"Enjoy the show" says Kushina as she looks at Sakura before using a finger to gather some of her sons love juices off her face and brings it to her mouth. _' Mmm better than ramen'_ thought Kushina as she begins to suck on the finger seductively.

Kakashi's eyes widen. He makes a few clones, grabs his team, Tsunami and Ikumi before disappearing in a shunshin. _'I'm not going to be able to look at them in the same way again'_ sighed Kakashi.

"You know they're going to report us to the council, maybe not Kakashi but the rest definitely will" chuckled Naruto as he brought Kushina in for another kiss. This time Naruto let Kushina win the battle of the tongue. Naruto pushed Kushina to the ground, not caring about the blood and bodies which surrounded them before positioning himself on top of her. He kissed her again.

"Let them dattebane! As if those old coots could separate us anyways" said Kushina passionately into Naruto's mouth as he yanked her skirt and panties off. _'As if I'd let them take you away from me'_ She thought defiantly as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Naurto slipped into his mother's hot steaming pussy and began thrusting. Kushina loved it when her son ravaged her like this. Chills ran from the top of her head to her toe. Naruto began to bang her harder.

Kushina grabbed her son before kissing him roughly. "Fuck me Naru-chan! Take your slutty Kaa-chan right here" she whimpered against his lips as he continued to fuck her not caring about the blood and the bodies around them. Both of them were lost in desire. Kushina's eyes began to roll to the back of her head while her perfect full lips parted as she moaned like an animal.

"Cum for baby, fuck me infront of the people you massacared! Cum for..OHH!" Kushina's body exploded, shook and convulsed as she orgasmed.

Naruto grabbed his mother's tits and began to screw her harder to the sounds of her erotic moans.

"Fuck my cunt harder Naru-chan" Kushina screamed as she began to cum hard.

"Oh Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was about to release his cum into Kushina. Kushina captured her sons lips while wrapping her arms around his head, keeping them a close as possible. Naruto instinctively grabbed his mother's ass before his body began to tremble. Naruto moaned as he shot rope after rope into his loving Kaa-chan.

"That was wonderful honey" inhaled Kushina deeply, still feeling the effects from the intense fucking.

 _'I never get tired of seeing that'_ thought Naruto as he saw his cum trickle down his mother's leg.

Naruto then smashed his lips against his mothers. He kissed her passionately, his tongue slipping in and tasting his mothers. Kushina moaned as they made out.

She broke the kiss, Kushina smiled dotingly at Naruto.

"If you kiss me like that, I'm not going to be able to stop myself dattebane!" said Kushina hungrily.

"Who said anything about stopping? I intend on fucking you till every one of your holes are over filled with my cum" said Naruto huskily.

Kushina blushed.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" spoke Kushina lustfully as she spread her legs. ****


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Kushina walked into kitchen hand in hand then sat on the table next to Ikumi, not taking notice of the looks they were receiving from everyone. Naruto then began to kiss Kushina hotly not caring about the occupants in the room.

Kiba and Sasuke just looked on in jealousy while Kakashi looked indifferent, Incest wasn't uncommon in the ninja world. However, it was his loyalty to his sensei which caused him to feel slightly conflicted about the whole situation.

Tsunami and Sakura blushed at the blatant display of affection by the incestuous duo while Tazuna stared at them perversely.

 _'Should I feel angry that Kushina is with sensei's son, because I don't think I do'_ thought Kakashi conflicted with his feelings.

Kiba smirked. _'They definitely had sex, I can smell their scent all over each other'_

"Kushina-san don't you think this is wrong? He is your son" Tsunami questioned hesitantly.

Kushina broke their kiss. She was about to answer gently before the screaming banshee piped up.

"Yeah Naruto stop kissing your Kaa-chan, you two are disgusting!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Kushina glared at the pink haired harpy. She shrunk under their gaze instantly regretting her outburst immediately.

"Sakura incest is commonly practiced in the ninja world, in fact most of the clans in Konoha have practiced and still practice incest to this day. Ask your two teammates if you don't believe me." Kushina barked venomously.

Kiba and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, Naru can kiss his Kaa-chan if he wants to and you're the disgusting one! Look at your massive forehead!" thundered the usually shy Ikumi as she pointed at the massive thing. _'No one hurts her Nii-chan and gets away with it'_ she thought.

Everyone roared with laughter.

Sakura glared at the little blond who just stuck her tongue out at her.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Eat up everyone were going to be leaving soon" he stated.

As everyone was eating Naruto felt his mother's hand rubbing his thigh then slipping into his pants.

Kushina then 'drops' her fork and goes under the table. She pulls down Naruto's pants as she begins to lick the head of her penis tantalisingly.

"So Naruto how good are you with that sword?" Kakashi asks hoping to find out more about his sensei's son.

Naruto squirms as he feels his mother begin to take his cock into her mouth. "W-well I mastered the Uzumaki style so I guess I'm high Jounin level maybe borderline Kage level. K-kaa-chan says I just need more experience" gets out Naruto as he lets out a moan.

The eyes of the adults in the room widen as they understand what's going on.

"I erm got to do the laundry" babbles Tsunami as she darts out of the kitchen.

Kushina begins to take her son deeper and deeper in her mouth as she bobs up and down on his cock. Naruto moans again.

The younger occupants in the kitchen look at Naruto questionably.

"Are you sick or something Naruto?" asks Sasuke oblivious to what's going on under the table.

Naruto shakes his head frantically. "N-no I'm fine teme" he responds as he feels his Kushina bob her head faster then deep throating him. Naruto closes his eyes and lifts his head back in pleasure as he feels himself explode in his mother's mouth.

Kushina gulps down his seed greedily. Then licks Naruto's cock clean before appearing out from under the table and taking her seat back at the table.

"Found it" said Kushina smirked devilishly as she displays the fork to everyone. _'Mm he tastes so good. What better way to start the day than drinking her Naru-chans cum dattebane!'_ thought Kushina _._

"Kaa-chan remember what we talked about last night" murmured Naruto as he watches Ikumi slurp up her soup.

Last night after their strenuous activities, they had talked about what was going to happen to Ikumi after they left. They couldn't just let her go back to living on the street leaving her to fend for herself. They had grown attached sweet little blond so it made making their decision a whole lot easier.

"Hey Ikumi how would you like to come back with us to Konoha. How would you like to be an Uzumaki?" asked Kushina kindly.

"Yes" the little girl screamed ecstatic that she was going to be part of a family.

Ikumi felt tears gather in her eyes before attacking her new family with a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes" chuckled Kushina looking at the newest addition to their family.

"Ikumi Uzumaki, it has a nice ring to it" grinned Naruto.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

After reporting to the Hokage the Uzumaki trio had gone to Ichiraku's to introduce Ikumi to the wonder that was ramen. Naruto and Kushina were devouring what would be their 15th and final bowl.

Naruto looked to his left to see Ikumi had fallen asleep and had her head rested on top of the table.

Ayame noticed this before picking her up gently, "I'll drop her off guys, just be sure to lock up when you finished" Ayame said softly.

"Thank you Ayame-nee-chan" chirped Naruto as he dived back into his ramen.

Ayame chuckled softly before leaving the keys on the counter.

Both of them finished their ramen then let out a satisfied sighs.

Naruto pick up the keys. "Well I guess it's time to lock up" said Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going" said Kushina seductively as she took off her clothes.

Naruto looked at his naked mother who was now staring at him hungrily. He felt himself harden as she slowly approached him.

"Naru-chan I need you to fuck me real hard okay" said Kushina sweetly.

Naruto could only nod dumbly as he took in the sight of the beautiful specimen which was naked in front of him.

He shed his clothes as quickly as he then brought his lips to hers. Her mouth opened instinctively, his tongue roamed every inch of her mouth as she groped her breasts.

 _'I can still taste the ramen on her tongue'_ thought Naruto erotically as he made out with his mom.

Kushina then pushed him onto the counter before sitting on his face. Naruto smelt her sweet aroma then began to lick her out.

"Oh my Naru-chan! You've gotten awfully good at this" moaned Kushina as she began to grind on his face.

Naruto then switched to her ass. He began to lick deeper and faster altering between the two tasty holes.

"That's it! Right there! Oh!" Kushina trailed off as she orgasmed onto her sons face. She then brought up Naruto and sloppily kissed him, savouring her love juice as she spit swapped it with her son.

Naruto then bent Kushina on the table before thrusting into her as hard and as deep as he could. He felt her insides grip on to him as continued to bang her. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked it while continuing to fuck her.

"Fuck" moaned Kushina in great pleasure.

"Do you like that you slut? Do you like having your pussy ravished by your son" groaned Naruto as he spanked her.

"I love it! I love it when my Naru-chan is inside me" cried Kushina lustfully.

Naruto felt Kushina's walls begin to tighten around him as she began to moan louder.

"I'm about to cum, Fuck me dattebane! Fuck me Naru-chan!" Kushina screamed. Her body began to tremble as she came all over the cock that was still thrusting into her.

 _'I'm not going to last much longer, Kaa-chan I'm about to blow!'_ Naruto thought as he released his sperm into her. Naruto moaned as the last of his seed splurted into his Kaa-chan destroyed pussy.

Kushina kissed Naruto wetly as cum poured out of her pussy. _'Damn, he came a lot'_ thought Kushina as her son began sucking on her tongue.

Kushina stopped. Then leaned down and licked the cum from the floor insatiably, making sure she got every last drop of her sons delicious cum.

"So fucking hot" whispered Naruto.

When she was sure she got every last drop, she kissed Naruto messily. Their saliva dribbled down their mouths as they continued their make out. Kushina wrapped her legs around Naruto as she moaned.

"Take me home Naru-chan" Kushina spoke softly then resumed kissing the blond. Naruto was about shunshin them home when he got another idea.

He smirked.

He got the keys and locked up before walking home naked with his mother who was still kissing him passionately with her legs wrapped around him, not caring about who might see them.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Kushina were annoyed. They had been shopping happily with Ikumi before an Anbu interrupted them telling them they were summoned by the council.

They were currently standing in the council room waiting for the elder Haruno to finish her rant about how incest was wrong and how she was disgusting. Apparently there had been several complaints by civilians who saw them yesterday.

"He probably has the poor woman under her spell" she continued while the rest of the civilian council voiced their agreement.

Naruto glowered at the harpy that was questioning their love. _'How dare this bitch say that I'm forcing Kaa-chan into anything"_ thought Naruto furiously.

 _'Does this bitch ever shut up'_ Kushina silently added, growing tired of listening to her voice.

Kushina then smiled at the bitch before pulling Naruto into a searing kiss.

"S-stop, what are you doing" spluttered the pink haired harpy as she watched Naruto grab Kushina's ass before deepening the kiss.

The shinobi council just shook their head at the duos antics.

Hiruzen snorted. _'I can't believe it! one of Jiraya's books is actually unfolding in front of me'_ thought Hiruzen. He bit back a laugh as he imagined the look on Jiraya's face when he saw these two.

The older banshee turned to the elders expectantly on the council. The shinobi just looked on incredulously, _'Is she deluded or something, she honestly cant believe they would put an stop to creating more Uzumaki"_ was the thought going through their heads as they watched in amusement.

"Elders surely you can't let this happen incest is taboo" screeched the older Haruno.

They payed no attention to the shrieking woman and stared at the duo who had just broke their kiss. _'More Uzumaki…'_ they thought greedily as they remembered how strong members of the once feared clan were.

Danzo smirked at the woman. "I see nothing wrong with this, plenty of clans within Konoha practice incest. Look at the Hyuuga, how do you think they keep their so bloodline pure?" he said as he gleefully imagined little Uzumaki containers running around Konoha.

The elders nodded their heads.

"But we can't just let the boy fornicate with his mother, its wrong he-".

Hiruzen had enough of this, "Sit down Haruno" he snarled at the harpy while directing a tiny amount of his killing intent towards her.

Haruno paled and nearly pissed her pants. Shinobi laughed as they saw the her scurrying back to her seat.

Hiruzen sighed. "Why did Hashimara even create the civilian council, all they do is moan and create more paperwork" he mumbled miserably.

Koharu and Homura laughed while a depression cloud appeared above their teammates head.

"Is there anything else?" said Naruto impatiently arm wrapped around his mother possessively.

Hirzuen turns towards his grandson in all but blood, _'I better promote him now unless I want Kages sending me more paperwork asking why their genin came back in bits'_ Hiruzen thought frantically as he recalled how Naruto had massacred 200 men in seconds.

"Naruto I hereby promote you to Chunin" Hiruzen said as he smiled at him.

Naruto stood shocked before launching at his jiji, knocking him off his chair.

Hiruzen chuckled as he hugged Naruto who kept mumbling "thank you" into his chest. Hiruzen could not be prouder of his surrogate grandson who had come leaps and bounds over the years.

He was interrupted from his musing by the civilians who began protesting sprouting nonsense like how the demon shouldn't get any more power.

This stopped when Hiruzen stood and flared his chakra. His killer intent rampant as he scowled at the people who dared to try and halt Naruto's progress.

Cracks appeared in the room as the shinobi struggled with the pressure while the civilians pissed themselves.

Hiruzen smirked deviously knowing he was going to cause them to have nightmares for weeks.

"Anbu! Clean up this mess" he pointed towards the civilians.

"Naruto pick up your vest tomorrow, I'm sure you want to celebrate with your Kaa-chan don't you" he said somewhat innocently.

Naruto gave him an odd look before running back to Kushina and shunshinning away.

 **The Hokage monument**

Naruto and Kushina reappeared on the fourths head. Kushina looked at Naruto questionably.

"This is my favourite place in the village Kaa-chan, I wanted to show you it" said Naruto softly as he looked over the village.

Kushina walked up to Naruto and took his hand. "I'm glad you shared this with me Naruto" she said gently before bringing him up for a slow and passionate kiss.

"Naruto close your eyes I've got something special for you" Kushina said seductively growing wet with anticipation at what she was about to do.

Naruto did as she willed, then opened his eyes up in surprise as he felt chains push him on the floor then wrap around his arms and legs. Naruto found himself unable to move as the chains undressed him leaving him naked and unable to move. He smirked at his mother who was stripping on her husband's head.

"Wow Kaa-chan tying me down with your chains on dads head, so kinky." said Naruto as his mother walked towards him smiling saucily.

 _'Anyone can see us here. I'm such a slut dattebane!"_ thought Kushina as she positioned her ass and then sat down on Naruto's face. Naruto immediately began to lick her pussy, he loved her taste.

"Mm right there Naru-chan" Kushina moaned as Naruto started to lick faster.

 _'Fuck she tastes great! If it were up to me I'd do this all day. I love the taste of Kaa-chan'_ thought Naruto drunk on her taste. He felt her grind against his face as he carried on licking her, her breath quickened.

"Oh Naru-chan!" She screamed in pleasure as she gushed onto her sons face who was more than content with licking up every last drop of her juices.

As the waves subsided she lifted herself from his face smiling as she saw him frown slightly. Kushina bit his neck then began to kiss him fervently.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Naru-chan" whispered Kushina seductively.

Naruto moaned as he felt his mother kiss her way down to his cock.

"I love this cock" Kushina said hungrily as she began to stroke his cock, before shoving all his meat into her mouth. Her mouth was devouring his cock. Kushina swirled her tongue wildly on the underside of the head of his cock, driving Naruto wild .

Naruto stared at his Kaa-chan, whose soft mouth was sucking his cock with such enthusiasm. Kushina drooled and slobbered making the blowjob as messy as she could.

Kushina began to suck more passionately intent on milking Naruto dry. She began to make slurping sounds with her mouth making the whole blowjob experience as erotic as possible for her horny son.

"Ohhh" was the only thing Naruto could utter before he came. Splurt after splurt of hot cum shot into Kushina's mouth.

"Mmm" Kushina moaned as she savoured her son's load in her mouth before swallowing it all in one big gulp. She licked his cock clean before looking up at her son who was staring at her hungrily still chained to the floor.

She went and straddled Naruto then give him the sloppiest kiss he had ever received. Saliva dripped down onto their naked bodies as their tongues mashed together madly.

 _'Oh Naruto!'_ thought Kushina lustfully as began to lose her mind from the passionate kiss.

A lustful expression took over her face as she shoved his cock into her pussy and began to ride him.

"Oh God that feels so good Kaa-chan!" moaned Naruto loudly as he moved his hips along with her as much as he could as she bounced on top of him.

"You like that? You like fucking your slutty Kaa-chan don't you" moaned Kushina as she felt him get even harder inside of her.

Naruto was lost in pleasure. "Yes! I love it Kaa-chan it feels so good, I love your hot sweaty body fon top of me" whimpered Naruto as he felt his mother's walls tighten around his cock.

Kushina was like a slut in heat as her son began thrusting deeper. She moaned like an animal when sons cock began to touch her womb every time she bounced on his cock.

"Harder! Fuck me harder Naru-chan, I'm cumming" she shrieked in ecstasy not caring about who may have heard her scream.

"Me too Kaa-chan" cried Naruto as his thrusts became even faster.

"Kiss me Naru-chan!" bellowed Kushina, their lips met again in another passionate kiss. Their kissing became more wet with every thrust till they were just wrestling with their tongues in the air.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Naru-chan!"

They both screamed in pleasure as their orgasms rocked their bodies. Kushina's chains broke as she fell onto Naruto, her naked body pressing against his.

Naruto moaned, he felt himself harden inside of her.

"Fuck me N-" she exclaimed. mind completely broken from the intense fuck.

Naruto cut her off with a searing kiss before guiding his mother to the edge of his father's head. Kushina captured Naruto's lips before breaking the kiss and sticking her tongue out in the air, Naruto wrapped his own tongue around hers as they made erotic slurping noises.

Naruto then positioned her in the doggy style position, knowing that anyone who looked the monuments way would be able to see them and started pumping into her pussy which was still filled with his cum.

"That's it baby, fuck your Kaa-chan on your fathers head!" she screamed so loud Naruto was sure the whole of Konoha had heard her.

Naruto then slipped out of her pussy and rammed his cock straight into her ass. Kushina moaned as she felt her son begin to fuck her ass.

"Harder, Harder! Faster! Fuck your Kaa-chan dattebane!" cried Kushina. Her eyes began roll back and tongue hung in the air from the pleasure that her ass was getting.

They were both moaning like animals as they fucked each other. Naruto grabbed her hips which allowed him to fuck her deeper. Kushina moaned again, her mind exploding with pleasure as she felt herself orgasm.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto cried out over Kushina's constant moaning.

Kushina didn't even register his words, too engrossed in the pleasure she was feeling from his cock.

Naruto felt himself about to cum so he thrusted faster. Kushina's moans got even louder.

"Oh Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Fuck!" screamed Kushina as Naruto came inside his mother's ass before falling to the ground.

Kushina looked at her son. 'I _need more'_ thought Kushina.

Too horny to stop there, Kushina crawls over then climbs on Naruto taking his cock in her hand before putting it into her pussy. She then captures his lips, making out with him again.

Naruto moaned then felt something snap. He flips over Kushina before ramming his cock into her pussy, he begins to fuck her more roughly than ever before. His thrusts sending Kushina into overdrive, who is overwhelmed with pleasure.

Kushina bites his neck as she feels herself about to cum, body shaking and convulsing as she orgasms wildly.

"I'm cumming!" said Naruto before he exploded inside of her. Kushina wraps her legs around her son as she feels him tremble from his orgasm.

Naruto looks at his mother lovingly who was covered in sweat and cum.

 _'I can still feel his cum inside of me'_ thought Kushina blissfully as they held each other close.

Kushina kisses Naruto deeply who eagerly returns her kiss, then catches her son in another embrace.

"That was amazing" said Kushina happily while her holes were oozing with cum.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah it was" he replies before he kisses Kushina again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kushina!" a familiar voice exclaims from behind her.

Kushina turns then smiles. Standing there are her three best friends Kurenai, Anko and Mikoto.

"It's been too long guys, how have you been?" said Kushina softly.

Mikoto glared at her "Forget about us, why you didn't tell us you were seeing a younger man and your son no less!" She barked.

The others nodded in agreement upset that their so called best friend didn't tell them something this big.

Kushina looked down. "I'm sorry everything just happened so quickly, I guess I just forgot to tell you guys. If I had seen an of you guys I definitely would have told you I swear" cried Kushina frantically hoping to repair the damage that had been done.

"It's fine at least you never lied to us." said Anko.

Kurenai shook her head. "Really though Kushina, your son?" she muttered disapprovingly.

Kushina's eyes narrowed. "What of it? I love him and he loves me that's all that matters" she growled dangerously.

Kurenai holds her hands up quickly. "Nothing, it's just bit weird for me that's all" she said hastily.

Anko smirks at the redhead. "So?" she questioned while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"So what?" Kushina asked confused.

"How is he? How did this happen?" Anko blurted out, never being on for subtlety.

Kushina blushed. "He's amazing, he caught me masturbating and things got heated, we've been fucking ever since" said Kushina as she was finding herself getting turned on by the conversation.

The trio blushed at her blunt reply oddly finding themselves getting aroused from talking about Kushina's sex life.

"How's the sex?" asks Mikoto wanting more of the juicier details.

Kushina was about to reply before getting an idea. "Why don't you guys come and watch us tonight?" she asked saucily.

"You know what we will" Mikoto retorts.

The other two just nod dumbly.

 **Later that night**

Mikoto, Anko and Kurenai all stood wide eyed as they watched Kushina kiss her son, it was the sexiest thing they had ever seen. The girls found themselves getting more and more wet as Naruto and Kushina undressed each other.

Kushina smirked at her friends before spreading her legs on the bed beckoning Naruto to come lick her out. Naruto dived right in.

"That's it right there Naru-chan!" moaned Kushina. Naruto began to eat her out vigorously as he enjoyed the taste of his mother.

Kushina closed her eyes as Naruto went to work on her downstairs. She began to quiver as her son brought her closer and closer to an orgasm. She grabbed a fistful of her sons hair and pushed him deeper into her pussy while moaning loudly

"Oh, lick your slutty Kaa-chan's pussy! Lick h-"Kushina trailed off as came hard. Kushina glanced in her friend's direction to see them with their hands down their pants, masturbating to the free show she was providing.

"Kaa-chan do me too" moaned Naruto who had some of her juices in the corner of his mouth. Kushina licked her juices off his mouth and planted a big wet kiss on him before kissing the head of his cock, Naruto groaned as Kushina continued to tease him.

Mikoto, now naked, stared at the cock hungrily, as she struggled to restrain herself from jumping the biggest cock she had ever seen. _'Fugaku is tiny compared to Naruto'_ she thought lustfully.

Anko and Kurenai left hastily knowing that if they stayed any longer they wouldn't be able to stop themselves.

 _'I don't want to cheat on Iruka/Asuma'_ they both thought.

Mikoto had none of these reservations.

She stalked over to Kushina who was too transfixed on Naruto's cock and pulled her in for a kiss. Kushina was stunned before she melted into the kiss, it wasn't long before the two had their tongues in each other's mouths.

Naruto gawked as he watched Sasuke's mom make out with his. He felt himself grow even harder than before as he stared at the two beauties who were making slurping noises as they kissed each other.

Mikoto broke their kiss before engulfing Naruto's cock into her mouth bobbing her head tantalisingly slow up and down his cock. Kushina smirked before bringing her lips to Mikoto's soaking wet pussy.

"Ohh Kushina, right there!" Mikoto moaned onto Naruto's cock as Kushina licked her pussy.

Naruto felt himself about to burst as he looked upon the scene that was happening in front of him. He was having a threesome with the two most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha , he was living out every man's dream.

Mikoto began to take Naruto deeper, beginning to deep throat him. Kushina meanwhile was loving the taste of Mikoto as she ate her best friend out.

"I'm cumming" yelled Naruto as he burst his seed into his rivals mothers mouth.

 _'Even his cum tastes better than Fugaku's, I could get addicted to this'_ thought Mikoto as she brought her lips to Kushinas. She began to make out with Kushina, spit swapping the cum allowing it to dribble down onto their breasts. They began to lick and suck each others breasts before kissing one last time.

Naruto grabbed Mikoto by the hair and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues entwined as their hands began to travel all over each other's bodies. The kiss got sloppier and sloppier till it was just their tongues wrestling with each other in the air.

Kushina smirked as she began to finger herself to her son and best friend making out.

Naruto then pushed Mikoto to the floor and entered her pussy. Mikoto let out a loud moan feeling his cock actually fill her pussy unlike her husband. Naruto began thrusting into the hot milf.

"Fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck me-" her moans were cut off as an ass covered her mouth.

"Shut up and lick me you cheating whore" said Kushina lustfully. She began to make out sloppily with Naruto, dribbling all over Mikoto's body. Mikoto brought her lips to her best friends pussy and began licking it passionately.

Naruto felt his balls tightening as he felt he was about to blow. He kissed Kushina harder and began thrusting harder and faster into Mikoto who let out strangled moans.

"Fuck me! Fuck your slutty whore! I'm going to come!" screamed Mikoto into her best friends beautiful ass as she felt Naruto splurt his cum into her, rope after rope. Then she felt something Kushina gush onto her pretty face. She licked up all of Kushina's juices then got into a three way kiss with the incestuous duo.

She looked at her pussy after he removed his cock from her. ' _There's no way I'm not going to be pregnant after this'_ Mikoto thought about the amount Naruto had came inside of her.

The quickly switched positions. Kushina now on the bottom with Mikoto sitting on her face, allowing her to make out with Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he entered his favourite hole and starting thrusting with new vigour as he made out with Sasuke's mom.

 _'Ha, imagine the face of the teme when he finds out I'm fucking his mom'_ thought Naruto before he surprised Mikoto with the most passionate kiss she has ever received to date. His tongue entwined with hers as Kushina ate out Mikoto.

"Oh my god!" screamed Kushina in pleasure as Naruto started to thrust harder and faster.

"Kaa-chan, your pussy feels so good" groaned Naruto with Mikoto's tongue never leaving his mouth.

Mikoto had never felt this much pleasure before in her life as she felt Kushina bring her to another orgasm. She got off her face and began to make out with her, tasting her own juices as she moaned uncontrollably.

"Fuck me Naru-chan, fuck me!" cried Kushina as she came all over Naruto's cock, setting off his orgasm as well.

"I'm cumming Kaa-chan" screamed Naruto.

Mikoto watched as Naruto began thrusting erratically before filling Kushina with his load. She could see his load begin to leak out of her pussy and before she knew what she was doing she had her face in Kushina's freshly cum filled pussy, eating it out while Kushina did the same to her.

Naruto looked on hungrily as he watched and listened to their erotic moans. He made his way behind Mikoto and stuck his cock straight up her ass.

 _'My ass!'_ Mikoto thought frantically before moaning, she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her as Kushina and Naruto pleasured both of her holes. Her mind broke as she started moaning uncontrollably into her best friend's pussy.

 _'Her ass is so tight´_ thought Naruto as he destroyed Mikoto's asshole.

"I'm cumming" moaned Naruto as he unloaded into Sasuke's mother. He began to whiten the insides of her ass with his cum as he shot rope after rope into there before falling to the floor panting.

Naruto's cum shooting into her sent Mikoto over the edge as she felt herself have another powerful orgasm. She was left a quivering mess as she tried to finish her best friend off who was obviously close to her cumming herself.

"Ohh fuck!" screamed Kushina as she came in Mikoto's mouth. The two girls then leaned in and captured each others lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto looked over at the two beauties before he crawled over and pulled them into three-way kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto woke up and noticed Kushina who was getting changed and had not noticed her. She blushed as she admired the hot body of her best friend.

Kushina noticed Mikoto staring and smirked. "I didn't know you were a pervert Mikoto" she said cheekily before making her way over to Mikoto and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kushina prodded her mouth with her tongue and smiled into the kiss when Mikoto instantly opened her mouth, granting her access to her mouth.

Mikoto moaned into the kiss and began to fondle the breasts of her best friend then suddenly broke the kiss. "Naruto's not going to throw me away is he Kushina?" she asked dejectedly looking away from the red haired bombshell knowing how much the mother and son loved each other.

Kushina frowned. She took Mikoto's hands into hers then kissed her again, only this time more lovingly. "Mikoto, Naruto obviously has feelings for you, if he didn't then he wouldn't have made love to you." She said as she tried to soothe her best friend who had tears in her eyes.

"And what if he doesn't Kushina!" she cried into her shoulder.

"Actually I do" a voice said gently.

Kushina had completely forgot that Naruto was even in the room. _'We didn't even notice him wake up'_ thought Kushina as she looked at her son who had pulled Mikoto into a tender kiss.

"This better not be one of your pranks Naruto! I actually somehow developed feelings for you and after how much you came in me last night, I'm sure I am pregnant!" she sobbed into her hands.

Naruto grabbed Mikoto by the face and turned her to face him. "Mikoto-chan I swear to you that I love you and will not leave you" he said softly.

"Really?" said Mikoto quietly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't. Also Kyuubi told me something important while I was dreaming, he said that anyone I have sex with will become bonded to me and become my mate." Naruto said gingerly.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other. "So the three of us are married now?" Kushina asked. After seeing Naruto's nod both women screamed happily before crushing his face with their breasts.

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked.

"No!" they both screamed.

 _'I get to be with a man who truly loves me'_ thought Mikoto happily. Then pulled him and Kushina into a three-way kiss. Their tongues melded happily, then they took turns kissing each other which went on for like an hour.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki family!" screamed Kushina happily. She and Mikoto were finally sisters like they had dreamed when they were kids, she couldn't be happier.

Mikoto beamed at her then frowned. "Naruto you are not to have sex with anyone else unless we approve okay" she said a little too sweetly.

Kushina laughed. "And we are the only ones you will officially be married to, the others will be like mistresses or slaves. The mistresses and any children they have will be part of a branch family, they will not be slaves like the Hyuuga as this is only so our line will be the main one. They will be treated family. Our line will be called the Royal Uzumaki and the slaves will of course be nothing more than there for just our pleasure" she said spoke.

Naruto gulped. "Any more surprises?" he asked amusingly.

Kushina smiled excitedly at him before rubbing her belly, "I'm pregnant!" she said gleefully.

Naruto and Mikoto were shocked before they jumped Kushina and pulled her into a hug.

Naruto then gave Kushina a loving kiss. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said joyfully into her mouth.

"How far are you along" Mikoto asked while looking happily at her sister and husband.

Kushina broke the kiss. "A few weeks, he got me pregnant on our first time" she laughed.

Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly.

Kushina smirked at Mikoto, "that means he probably got you pregnant last night" she said as she kissed her sister.

"We don't know that for sure, we'll go to the hospital after we get changed. What are we going to do about the council, they are going to have a hissy fit when they find out the demon married and got the Uchiha matriarch pregnant" she said worried that they may force her away from her love.

"Former Uchiha matriarch, you're an Uzumaki now and fuck the council. We'll deal with them when the time comes" Naruto growled.

Kushina just smirked knowing that they would do nothing. The civilians would flip out, then get doused by the thirds killer intent. The elders wouldn't even object because they would be salivating at the prospect of Uchiha and Uzumaki children, so they wouldn't get involved. Nobody could stop us even if they wanted to the Uzumaki are not a clan from Konoha, so we do not apply to their laws.

Naruto then started laughing uncontrollably. The two looked at him in confusion.

"I'm the teme's father!" he got out. Mikoto and Kushina started laughing along as they imagined Sasuke's reaction to this little development.

"How dare the dobe corrupt my Kaa-chan" said Mikoto as she mocked her son. The trio laughed nonstop for ages before they finally calmed down.

"But seriously what are we going to do about Sasuke, he's not going to be happy" said Kushina as she looked at Mikoto.

Mikoto frowned. "If he's not happy he can fuck off and if he dares badmouth my husband I will kill him!" she said heatedly. Her son or not no one was going to bad mouth her Naruto. Nobody.

"Well let's tell him right now" said Naruto as he threw on some clothes while Mikoto began to get dressed.

Naruto stopped her. "No, just in your bra and panties" he added saucily. _'This is going to be so much fun'_ Naruto thought.

 _'I'm going to miss all the fun'_ thought Kushina sadly, she had just remembered the Hokage had called a meeting summoning all the ninja who were helping with the Chunin exams.

She sighed. "Have fun you guys" she said as she watched the two shunshin away.

 **The Uchiha complex**

Naruto and Mikoto reappeared at the complex and began to look for Sasuke. Naruto grabbed her ass and left his hand on there as they went to her house.

Sasuke felt anger rise in him as she noticed his Kaa-chan, who was in nothing but her underwear, walk in with the dobe who had his arm on her ass. Naruto and Mikoto smirked as they saw Sasuke turn red with anger.

"Dobe! Get your hands off my Kaa-chan!" he screamed as he charged the person who dared to touch his mother.

Naruto just shook his head as Mikoto brimmed with anger. Mikoto socked Sasuke across the face.

"How dare you try to attack my husband!" she screamed at the Fugaku spawn who now laid bloody on the floor.

"Husband?" Sasuke said hoping he didn't hear her correctly.

Naruto smirked at him.

"You deaf teme she said I'm her husband" Naruto said as he pulled Mikoto into a heated kiss. Their kiss deepened and he began to let his hands roam all over her body.

"What the fuck are you doing to you slut! Stop kissing him" He screamed at his mother then gasped as he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs, then soared through the air as Naruto then landed a nasty uppercut. Naruto then summoned his chains and chained him to the wall not allowing him to move his body or even turn his head.

Mikoto realised what her husband was doing. _'Wow, Naruto-kun you are so kinky!'_ She thought as she kissed Naruto and began to rub his cock through his pants. She pulled down his pants and kissed his cock's head then began to give him a blowjob.

Sasuke could only look on as he watched his Kaa-chan blow his rival.

Naruto moaned as she bobbed her head up and down while maintain eye contact with him.

"My balls too sweetheart."

Mikoto then sucked on each of his balls, using her tongue as much as possible. She then licked her way to the top of his cock and began to deep throat him.

Naruto tuned out Sasuke's screams and threats as he felt himself about to blow when Mikoto started sucking harder on his cock.

"I'm cumming Mikoto-chan!" he moaned throatily. Mikoto began to suck even harder as she felt his cum splurt into her mouth rope after rope.

She turned to Sasuke, her mouth full of her husband's cum and swallowed it lovingly.

Sasuke glared at her. "Your just a fucking slut, you must have no morals if you-"he got out before he screamed.

Sasuke was cut off by Mikoto who kicked him in the balls, hard. "Fuck off Sasuke, for insulting me and my husband you are disowned and are no longer my son" she growled.

Naruto pulled Mikoto into a kiss, calming her down instantly and took off her bra. He began sucking on her breasts while his hand travelled to her pussy. He began fingering her as he sucked on her breast roughly, earning loud moans from his wife.

"Oh Naru-kun!" she moaned. She then pushed his head down to her pussy.

Naruto began licking her through her soaking wet panties before ripping them and throwing them at Sasuke who just looked on in disgust. He then began enjoying his meal.

"Oh yes!" screamed Mikoto in pleasure. _'Oh my!'_ thought Mikoto as Naruto continued to eat her out.

Naruto licked her for a while before sucking on her clit.

Mikoto buckled violently as she screamed in pleasure "just like that! Right there Naru-kun, I'm cumming".

Sasuke could only watch in horror as he saw his mother orgasm.

Naruto was elated when she began squirting her juices into his mouth. He licked her clean, making sure he got every drop before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Stop you fucking whore" yelled Sasuke.

Mikoto was about to stomp over there and castrate him, when she felt Naruto pull her arm and pull her into a sloppy, wet kiss. If you could call it a kiss, their tongues were entwining outside of their mouths as they enjoyed the taste of each other's saliva.

Naruto broke the kiss and smirked at Sasuke. "Hey teme! You want a sibling?" said Naruto evilly as he positioned his cock outside Mikoto's pussy.

"Don't-"

Sasuke was cut off my Mikoto's loud moans as Naruto began thrusting into his mother. He closed his eyes but sounds of his mother's moans and skin slapping was still too much for him.

"Oh Naru-kun! Fuck me! Harder!" Mikoto moaned as Naruto was fucking her in the doggy style position.

Naruto grabbed her hair and began to thrust even harder, as hard and as fast as his hips could go. He spanked her ass repeatedly and watched as her beautiful white ass turned red.

Mikoto's mind was breaking. "Fuck yes! I'm going to cum, fuck me Naru-kun! Ohh!" she screamed as she felt herself orgasm. She collapsed to the floor with her with a lustful expression on her face and tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke who was desperately trying to break his chains, unable to see his Kaa-chan in such a state.

"You see Sasuke your Kaa-chan belongs to me now" he hoarsely as he pulled his cock out of her cum filled pussy.

Sasuke watched in revulsion as cum began to drip his down her pussy. He watched as she instantly grabbed his cock and began sucking on it hungrily never losing the silly expression she had on her face. _'You will pay for this dobe'_ thought Sasuke furiously.

Mikoto then stopped and pulled Naruto right in front on Sasuke. Then captured his lips into a wet kiss.

Naruto growled, then pushed her roughly onto the wall next to Sasuke. Mikoto giggled as she wrapped her legs around him and captured his lips again. He began thrusting into her pussy again as she began moaning uncontrollably.

They both lost themselves in desire. Her sharingan activated unconsciously which turned on Naruto on even more as he fucked her as hard as he could. His thrusts getting faster as he pumped into her horny pussy.

"Oh Mikoto-chan!" Naruto grunted

Mikoto's mind had broken a while ago, at this point she only knew one thing and that was pleasure. She tried to continue kissing her husband but all she could manage was licking his tongue sloppily with hers. Her senses went into overdrive as she felt herself have a powerful orgasm.

"Ohhh fuck!" was the only thing she could get out as she came onto his cock. After her orgasm she looked at Naruto lovingly as his thrusting became more erratic. She moaned as she felt him explode and fill her pussy to the brim.

They both collapsed to the floor. They lay connected, making out with his cock still inside her pussy.

"You two are disgusting" barked Sasuke as he looked at his mother in repulsion. "Father would be ashamed of you" he spoke.

The two lovers glared at him from the floor before Mikoto got up and began walking towards Sasuke, after picking up a kunai from the table while cum was dripping down her leg.

 _'That's it this bastards going to get it now!'_ thought the incensed Mikoto, her sharingan blazing with fury.

Sasuke looked fearfully at his mother. "What are you doing?" he screamed in terror.

"Looks like you're never going to restore the Uchiha clan after all" Naruto cackled while summoning some popcorn he had sealed onto his body. _'Ha! I knew sealing popcorn onto my body was a good idea'_ he thought as he watched Mikoto get closer and closer to the Uchiha who had now pissed himself.

Mikoto just pulled down his pants and castrated the bastard without a second thought. Then burned his little thing with a quick katon jutsu so they couldn't reattach it.

Sasuke screamed before passing out from pain.

Mikoto smirked before going back to her husband and pulling him in for a kiss. She then pushed her head down to her pussy. "Come on Naruto clean up, I can't go to the hospital with cum dripping down my leg now can I?" she said saucily.

Naruto licked up all of the cum that was dripping down her leg before eating out her pussy.

Mikoto felt herself a weird sensation in her pussy and moaned. She began to piss into his mouth while he was still eating her pussy. Naruto drank it all up but left some in his mouth and brought her in for a kiss allowing her to taste her own pee.

 **Konoha hospital**

"Mrs Uchiha it-"

"Uzumaki" she growled venomously, releasing her killing intent.

The nurse paled then continued.

"Your pregnant" she got out before she raced out of the room.

"Yes!" screamed Mikoto before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Well Mrs Uzumaki how about we go home and celebrate" he said huskily.

Mikoto grabbed his crotch. "What are we waiting for?" she smiled hungrily.


	10. Chapter 10

The Uzumaki were shocked as they listened to what the Hokage was saying.

"What do you mean she's banished?" Naruto growled as his killing was intent rising, while Kushina and Ikumi comforted a teary Mikoto.

Hiruzen looked at him sadly. "There's nothing I could have done Naruto. She attacked an active shinobi for no reason and the Uchiha no less. The council wanted blood" he said while rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You're the Hokage, surely you can overrule them" Kushina protested.

Hiruzen shook his head. "They have the backing of the Daimyo and the Hyuuga, all I could do was convince them to not have Mikoto executed" he said as he watched the hope leave their eyes. _'Even the elders didn't want this citing we shouldn't interfere in clan matters. It was the Hyuuga that turned the tide, seeing an opportunity to get rid of their rivals'_

Mikoto broke down in tears knowing that this was her own fault. _'Why … just as things were turning better for me … and I just fucked up everything!_ '

Naruto's heart broke as he watched his lover sob her eyes out. _'I won't let her go through this alone'_ he thought angrily.

"If Mikoto leaves, we go with her"

"Naruto think carefully! Where will you even go" said Hiruzen.

"No I won't leave any of my family behind" Naruto said as he smiled at Mikoto.

Mikoto turned towards Naruto, shocked at the loyalty he was showing to her. "You … you don't have to suffer for me Naru-kun" she cried into his shoulder.

Naruto grabbed her by the chin and kissed her lovingly, "I wont leave you" he said staring into her eyes.

"Neither will us!" said Kushina, who had Ikumi up on her shoulders. _'We Uzumaki don't leave anyone behind dattebane!'_ she thought as Naruto pulled them into a group hug.

Hiruzen was shocked as he witnessed the lengths this family were willing to go for one another. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, despite knowing what their answer will be.

"Hai" said the three Uzumaki without wavering.

 _'I am truly blessed to be part of this family'_ thought Mikoto. She had never had someone standing up for her, never mind be willing to leave their village for her! "I love you guys" she said softly.

The next thing she knew, Kushina had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She felt her tongue dominate hers in their short battle before pulling away.

 _'Thank you Kami for letting me see that glorious scene in front of me'_ Hiruzen thought, blushing and wiping his bloody nose.

"We love you too Mikoto" Said Kushina softly, pecking her again.

Naruto then pulled her the flustered Mikoto into another heated kiss, which was much rougher than Kushina's. He shoved his hand down her pants and rubbed her pussy for the duration of the kiss, before pulling away and winking at her.

"Hey I wanna show Kaa-chan how much I love her too" said Ikumi, not wanting to be left out.

Mikoto leaned down and let Ikumi peck her on the lips, then picked her up and put her on her shoulder.

"You have until dawn to leave the village. If you aren't out by then, you will be executed" Hiruzen said sadly.

"Do you have any idea where you will go?"

"I have an idea" Kushina said, not willing to tell the Hokage anything just in case there were any unwanted presences in the office.

He smiled sadly at them.

"Very well I won't pry but allow me to make your leave much more easier" said a smirking Hiruzen who made his way to the Yondaime's picture.

"What are you up to old man" Naruto questioned as he recognised the gleam in his eyes. _'That's the look I get when I'm about to prank someone!'_ He thought.

Naruto watched as Hiruzen tapped the sides of the portrait in some weird pattern before moving and doing it to the rest of the Hokage portraits. Behind each portrait was a safe with scrolls, weapons, armour and other stuff he didn't recognise.

"Oh nothing Naruto I'm just tired, I think I need a nap" Hiruzen smirked at them before casually leaving the office.

Mikoto stood dumbfounded. "Did he just..."

"I think he did..." Kushina replied.

"Were rich!" Shouted Naruto, as he went through some of the scrolls. _'So … much … money'_ he thought as money signs took the form of his eyes.

"Yatta!"

Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto turned to the sound of the voice only to see Ikumi slashing at the Hokage's chair with a cool looking sword, while wearing a golden crown on her head.

 _'Kawaiiiiii'_ they inwardly yelled and glomped the unsuspecting Ikumi who was more than happy to return the hug.

 **Later at the Uzumaki complex**

"You didn't have to do that" said Mikoto.

"But we wanted to okay, now stop thinking like we were forced into this" said Naruto, with Kushina and Ikumi nodding in the background.

Mikoto smiled at them lovingly.

"So what's the plan?" She questioned.

"Kumo? I mean they wanted me before" said Kushina.

"What! Are you mad? They wanted you as breeding stock. Kumos out of the question" Mikoto growled.

Kushina put her hands in the air defensively, "Hey! It was only an idea no need to shoot me down so harshly" She defended.

"Mist?"

"Civil war" stated Naruto, who was playing with Ikumi.

"What about rebuilding Uzu?" Kushina said cautiously, knowing that it was probably a long shot but she had to try.

Mikoto looked thoughtful. "We do have the money needed to start a village" she added.

"Yes we could build a village without corruption and power play dattebane!" Kushina replied excitedly.

Naruto put Ikumi on his shoulders, allowing her to play with his hair.

"And where will we even build this village?" Naruto asked warily, not wanting to let them down too harshly. It sounded like a great idea, but was it even possible he wandered dimly.

"Wave" said Kushina bluntly.

"What about wave?" Naruto questioned, not understanding what his Kaa-chan was saying.

"Wave was where Uzushiogakure once stood. We could go back and rebuild it!" She began excitedly. "They already love us for getting rid of Gato and if we tell them we are Uzumaki, they will definitely let us rebuild Uzu I'm sure of it!"

 _'This may actually work'_ thought Naruto as he watched his Kaa-chan bounce around in excitement.

"And we can take some ninja from here! And take in some clans from the civil war in the mist to build up our shinobi reserves!" Kushina sang. _'I can't believe it, we can rebuild Uzushiogakure, our home!'_

"We could even find more Uzumaki if they find out about our village" Naruto added excitedly.

"Only people we can trust" said Mikoto, then another thought came to her mind."But more importantly who will be our Kage?"

Kushina looked at Naruto and smiled softly. "You always wanted to become Hokage didn'tyou" she said.

"Really you would let me become Uzukage?" He said with a small voice. Upon seeing her nod he launched himself at his mother, capturing her lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and Naruto found himself getting insanely turned on.

Mikoto seeing where this way going, created a shadow clone and sent her with Ikumi to find anyone who was willing to come with them. "You have to improve an awful lot to become Uzukage Naru-chan" she almost purred at him, now knowing Ikumi had left.

Naruto broke his kiss with his mother and turned to Mikoto who took off her clothes seductively, leaving her naked in front of him. He gulped as she made her way to him and pulled him into a kiss which he melted into instantly. He felt himself harden as he felt her naked body press against his.

Kushina not wanting to be left out, ripped off her clothes, made her way towards Naruto and began kissing his neck as Mikoto made out with him.

Mikoto moaned into the kiss before kneeling down and taking his pants off, revealing his hard cock. She eyed it before kissing and licking the head slowly, drawing moans from her lover. _'Ha my blowjobs are the best yatta!'_ Chibi Mikoto danced, while blowjob master appeared in big letters above her.

Kushina seeing that his mouth was free, quickly attached her mouth to his. She began massaging her tongue with his, while he fondled her breasts. She deepened the kiss as Mikoto began sucking on his cock erotically. The sounds of her sucking turned her on even more.

"Naru-chan you're going to love this" Kushina said steamily as she got an idea.

Before Naruto could even reply, he felt a tongue licking around his ass. He was in ecstasy, he had never felt something like this before. _'Mmmm'_ was all he could think of as he enjoyed to two goddesses pleasure him.

It wasn't long before he blew straight into Mikoto's mouth, "Sorry I should have warned you" he said sheepishly.

Kushina licked his asshole one more time, then pulled Mikoto into a steamy kiss. They swapped his seed as they kissed erotically, before they greedily swallowed it all up. Kushina then dragged Naruto down to them and started a three way kiss between them.

"Fuck me" Naruto growled as he laid on the floor, allowing Kushina to sit on his cock and Mikoto to sit on his face. As soon as her ass came close enough, he dived in. ' _I love eating pussyy dattebayo!'_ He thought happily. Then he felt his Kaa-chan envelope his cock with her pussy, "Oh Kaa-chan"

Kushina began bouncing on her son's cock, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure she was feeling from her sons member. "You like fucking your slutty Kaa-chan don't you" she moaned, then began kissing Mikoto who was also moaning from Naruto eating her out.

 _'Feels … so … good im going to cum!'_ thought Mikoto, while Kushina ravaged her mouth. "Mmmmm" she moaned as she squirted her juices onto Naruto's face. Her body shivered from the pleasure of her orgasm, Kushina not stopping their make out only made it even better for her.

Naruto licked up all her juices before flipping Kushina over and beginning to pummel into her pussy. "Kaa-chan your pussy feels so good" he moaned as his thrusts began to get faster.

"Ohh soo good! Harder hard-"

Kushina's moans were interrupted by Mikoto's beautiful white ass on top of her face. She instinctively began to licking her sister's pussy, _'Mikoto you taste soo good'_ she thought as she tasted the left over juices from her last orgasm.

Naruto began thrusting harder into her pussy. "You like that Kaa-chan? You like your son fucking your slutty little pussy" he asked huskily as he fucked her roughly.

"Yes yes yes!" Kushina screamed as felt herself orgasm from the intense pleasure. She felt herself gushing onto his cock, then feeling him cum promptly after. She felt him empty his seed into her warm pussy.

"Im cumming!" Screamed Mikoto as she too orgasmed, right onto Kushina's face. She panted for a few seconds before whimpering as she felt Kushina's tongue licking up her juices, she was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

Mikoto then got off Kushina's face and started to kiss her, tasting her own juices while their tongues swirled inside their mouths. She began sucking on tongue erotically for a few minutes before beginning to suck on Kushina's breasts.

"Mmm Mikoto" Kushina moaned as she played with her hair.

She then lowered herself to Kushina's lower lips and watched as cum was dripping out of her pussy. _'Wow he came buckets!'_ she thought shocked before regaining her composure, _'I guess that means more for me_ ' she added hornily then attacked her best friend/sister's pussy.

Naruto looked on as Mikoto was eating out his creampie from his Kaa-chan's pussy. He watched as his mother began moaning cutely while her pussy was being eaten. He felt himself harden again.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Mikoto and Kushina stopped what they were doing and turned to where that voice came from, only to find six naked Naruto's eyeing them lustfully.

 _'OH THIS IS GOING TO BE INSANE DATTEBANE'_ Kushina thought hornily, while she saw Mikoto just open her legs invitingly. She laughed and did the same.

Not five second had passed and all of their holes were now being ravaged by Naruto and his clones. They were put side by side in the doggy style position as one fucked their ass, one fucked their pussy and one was enjoying a blowjob.

They fucked for what seemed like hours. The girls were covered in cum. Their muffled moans were music to the Naruto's ears.

"Im cumming" The clones groaned.

Kushina and Mikoto eagerly sucked and swallowed all the cum the clones gave them before collapsing on the floor after another orgasm hit them.

Naruto felt his clones popping and promptly fainted, not being able to handle all the pleasure which was sent his way from his clones.

Kushina and Mikoto licked up all the cum off each others bodies before noticing the group that was watching them, wide eyed, blushing and with blood dripping down their noses. They paid them no mind and crawled over to the unconscious Naruto and began sucking his cock, which was still covered in cum.

After cleaning their lovers cock, they turned to eachother and began making out for a few minutes before turning to the group in front of them. They recognised Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, Yugao, Ayame and her father as well as a sleeping Ikumi.

"This was all I could find" the Mikoto clone told them before dispelling.

Kushina noticed the girls constantly eyeing Naruto's cock, _'Well well Naru-chan, it looks like our family might be getting even bigger'_ thought Kushina as she began sucking on his cock. "So you know why you're here?" She asked them with little Naruto still in her mouth.

Mikoto giggled as they all nodded while stuttering a "hai". "Meet us in the morning at the front gate" Mikoto said, sparing them from Kushina's teasing. "And leave Ikumi" she reminded Kakashi, who had seemed to have forgotten the small bundle in his hands.

"Did you see their faces!" Kushina laughed after they disappeared in a shunshin. "Kakashi's mask turned red from the amount of blood he lost from his nose!"

"Shh you'll wake Ikumi" said Mikoto while trying control her own laughter. 'Oh my god that was hilarious! And Kurenai and Anko looked like they wanted to jump Naruto's bones!'

"Okay okay" Kushina said, calming down a little. "Tomorrow's going to be something huh" she drawled.

"Thank you Kushina … for everything you've done for me" Mikoto said sincerely

Kushina smirked at her. "That's what family do baka"

Mikoto just smiled happily. _'That's what family do'_


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was at the gate saying their goodbye's and waiting for Naruto who said he had something to do before he left. The adults knew exactly what the mischievous blonde was up to, but decided that they would let Naruto execute his final prank on the villagers.

"Lets go go go!" Ikumi exclaimed excitedly, dancing around like the hyper five-year-old that she was.

"Easy there Ikumi, you don't want to leave without Naruto do you?" Kushina laughed.

Ikumi shook her head frantically, "Of course not, I'm just really excited to be a princess!" she said dreamily. _'I cant wait to start ordering people around and making them dance for me hehe!'_ she thought, imagining herself sitting on a massive fluffy pink throne.

"Princess?" Mikoto asked, desperately trying not to laugh

"Of Uzu!" Ikumi said happily before turning to her adoptive Kaa-chans. "And you two will be queens and Naruto will be the king."

The two older Uzumaki were speechless but then almost got as giddy as Ikumi when realised the truth in their little girls words. They would be queens under Naruto's rule.

 _'I want to thank Kami for all the wonderful things he has blessed me with'_ Mikoto thought gratefully.

 _'Ha take that father I told you I was going to rule the world!'_ Kushina thought evilly.

Everyone gingerly stepped back from the Kushina who was releasing evil vibes while giggling madly.

* * *

Inside the village Naruto was outside Sakura's home. _'This is going to be my best prank yet!'_ he thought evilly before transforming into Sakura's father and knocking on the door.

He waited a few moments then the door opened to reveal a rather tired looking Mebuki. "Kizashi what are you still doing here, your meant to be at-"

Naruto cut her off capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around him and kiss him back with the same vigour. He demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she obliged instantly.

His tongue danced with hers as he began to undress the older Haruno, revealing her in all her glory. _'Oh lord she's like an older and MUCH sexier version of Sakura'_ he thought hornily.

"Where did that come from" Mebuki panted, trying to regain her breath. _'He hasn't kissed me like that in a long time_ '.

"I haven't been paying much attention to you have I?" Naruto asked before kissing her hotly again, drawing a moan from Mebuki.

"Oh kami" Mebuki moaned as she felt his hands cup her breasts while he dominated her mouth with his amazing kiss.

"Lets take this upstairs" Naruto said huskily as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. He led her onto the bed before handing her a blindfold.

"Put this on"

Mebuki looked at her husband hornily and obliged. _'How did he know this was a fantasy of mine'_ she thought and felt her lower lips get wet with anticipation.

 _'Wow that went easier than I thought it would. Now its time for the real show'_ Naruto thought evilly. He released the transformation jutsu and undressed himself before making his way to Mebuki.

Mebuki felt strong hands position her onto her back so her head was hanging of the opposite side of the bed. Then felt something prod her mouth and her lower lips got even wetter. She began to kiss the tip slowly before licking it slowly. _'Mmm he's bigger than usual, this must really turn him on'_

Naruto moaned as he felt Mebuki slowly lick the head of his cock then begin to take his entire length into her mouth. _'Kami shes good'_ he thought as she began to suck on his dick faster.

Mebuki felt him begin to thrust into her mouth slowly and decided to up her game. Her blowjob became much wetter and sloppier. She swirled her tongue around his cock as he thrusted faster into her mouth. _'Mmm his pre-cum tastes so good'_ she thought hornily as she sucked harder and faster.

 _'She's s-so g-g-good'_ Naruto thought as he felt himself about to blow. He began thrusting into her mouth faster and deeper. He let out a loud groan as he exploded into her pretty little mouth.

Mebuki's eyes widened as she felt waves of cum shoot into her throat. She eagerly swallowed all of it. _'His cum even tastes better today'_ she thought as she licked his cock clean drawing hot moans from her lover.

Naruto withdrew his member from her mouth and lowered himself on top of her. He captured her lips again and kissed her soundly. He took pleasure in the moans she was releasing from just his kiss and found himself hard again in no time. He felt her hand rub his cock as they eagerly swapped saliva with their tongues.

"Fuck me" Mebuki said sultrily.

"If you insist" Naruto replied, forgetting he was not supposed to speak to maintain his cover.

Mebuki's eyes widened behind her blindfold. "Wait a minute, you're not my hu-"

Naruto interrupted her by thrusting into her wet snatch, drawing a reluctant moan from Mebuki from under her. He felt her hands try to push him off but he only thrusted faster.

"No stop this" Mebuki moaned as Naruto found his rhythm. _'My body… I cant take much more of this.. I'm losing my mind'._ She thought as she began to let go and succumb to her natural instincts which were begging for her to get fucked by this animal.

Naruto started thrusting even faster and began to kiss her. It wasn't long before she was kissing him back. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and entwine around his _'It seems her reluctance is fading away'._

"You're saying no, but your body is saying yes" Naruto said huskily as he felt her legs wrap around his body.

 _'I'm so sorry Kizashi … but this feels so good! His cock oh kami! Its feels amazing! Im cumming!'_ Mebuki thought as she had the biggest orgasms of her life. Wave after wave of pleasure erupted in her body and she was left a quivering mess, but he didn't stop fucking her.

"Harder" Mebuki moaned, mind now completely broken.

"What was that?" Naruto replied huskily, deliberately slowing down his rhythm.

"Fuck me harder! Im yours! Please fuck me harder!" Mebuki yelled.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" Naruto said before fucking her faster and harder than before.

Mebuki began moaning uncontrollably. "Oh take me, mmm, it feels so good!" she cried as she felt her body shake violently as she felt another orgasm rock her body. He eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

Having her gush on his cock, sent him over the edge. His thrusts began to get more erratic. He captured her lips in a rough and desperate kiss as he exploded inside of her.

Mebuki moaned as she felt herself being filled by the mystery mans seed. It just felt so good. She didn't care anymore about how wrong it was. She felt him collapse on top of her and kissed him slowly and passionately.

"Wow that was so good" Naruto exclaimed.

 _'Wait a minute I know that voice!'_ Mebuki thought. She frantically took off her blindfold and her fears were confirmed. She had just had sex with Naruto and then the reality of the situation hit her. _'I just cheated on my husband with my daughter's team mate'._ She began to cry.

Naruto watched her cry uncomfortably, not sure on what to do. "There there" he patted her breasts awkwardly and was astounded when she pulled him into a hug and began weeping on his shoulder.

"Im a horrible person! I cheated on my husband" Mebuki cried.

Naruto pulled her up and wiped away her tears. "You're not horrible person Mebuki"

Mebuki looked up at him, not believing his words. "How? I cheated on the person I love" she said staring deeply into Naruto's eyes and found herself getting lost in them.

"Did you really love him Mebuki?" Naruto asked her and then kissed her softly. Seeing her not push him away he kissed her again this time more passionately than before.

Mebuki was shocked when she kissed him back without even thinking about it. She broke the kiss and looked away blushing. "And what now? I just realised I don't actually love my husband-"

"You can come with me" Naruto blurted out. This was not how it was meant to go. He was meant to have sex with her and leave, but him speaking ruined his plan and he couldn't help but feel something for the pink haired woman.

"What" Mebuki replied, thinking she misheard him.

"I said you can come with me" Naruto said smiling. "Become a branch member of my family. You will not be a slave but be treated as a member of the family."

Mebuki was ecstatic, she could finally be part of a clan which would protect and love her. But then she thought about Sakura and felt guilty.

"What about Sakura?" Mebuki asked

Naruto sighed. "I guess she can come with us if she wants, but I doubt she will considering would never allow Sasuke to set foot in my village".

"Thank you thank you!" Mebuki exclaimed, then jumped Naruto and began kissing him passionately then suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Your village?"

"That's right your looking at the future leader of Uzu right here dattebayo!" Naruto said while doing a dramatic pose.

Mebuki giggled prettily at his silly pose then took in what he just said. _'Future leader… OH MY GOD im going to be part of a kage's family!'._

"You should laugh more" Naruto said, breaking her free of her thoughts.

Mebuki blushed bright red before noting her future leader was hard again. "Aw does my future leader have a hard on" she said sultrily while crawling over to him and beginning to play with his balls.

"So I take it your accepting my offer" Naruto said, smiling at her. She nodded at him then began to suck his cock again and it was in that moment the door burst open.

"Kaa-chan im going- WhAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KAA-CHAN NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"What does it look like? Im getting a blowjob duh" Naruto retorted as Mebuki continued to suck him off.

Sakura stared at the scene in front of her in horror. Her mother was lovingly giving Naruto-baka a blowjob not even caring that her daughter was in the same room. _'HOW DARE HE!'_ She fumed.

She dashed towards Naruto in an attempt to pummel him but was stopped by her mothers firm grip on her hand.

"I chose this Sakura" Mebuki told her gently. "Come with-"

SMACK

Mebuki held her cheek in shock. _'Did she just slap me'_ She quickly turned to Naruto who was reaching for his blade. "NO" she wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay" she whispered.

Sakura noticed the cum leaking from Mebuki's vagina. "You're a slut" she sneered and left.

"Im sorry this is all my fault; I should not have done what I did" Naruto said to her gently.

Mebuki beamed at him. "No this is a good thing" she told him while touching his face and slowly leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the front gate hand in hand with Mebuki. Noticing the questioning looks he was receiving and Mebuki hiding behind him he decided to do something.

"Everyone please welcome our first female Uzumaki branch member!" He exclaimed to all of them and grinned at all their shocked faces. _'HAHAHA the looks on their faces … classic'_

Mebuki on the other hand was having other thoughts. _'What if they don't like me. I don't want to be an outsider'_ she thought worryingly.

It was Ikumi who settled everyone's nerves. "Yatta!" she yelled and enveloped Mebuki in a hug. "Welcome to our family" Ikumi told her softly and hugged her tighter

"Welcome sister" Mikoto said happily and joined the hug. Within moments everyone bar was hugging the new addition to the Uzumaki family and congratulating her. Mebuki was trying hard not to tear up.

"Onwards to Uzu!" Ikumi shouted, grabbing Kakashi's hand and leading him away from Konoha.

"Hey do you even now where you're going" Kakashi said as he was dragged along by the over excited Ikumi while everyone laughed and began to follow.

 _'I cant believe I'm actually leaving'_ Naruto thought while staring at the village he once called his home. Then he felt someone's arms snake around his waist. "Kaa-chan" he said softly. He then realised that everyone else had left already. He must have got lost in his thoughts

Kushina kissed him soundly and he felt himself melt into her kiss. "Come on Uzukage-sama" she teased. "We better go before Ikumi leads them to their death or something".


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the late update guys! Enjoy!**

"Gah! How much further is it, my feet hurt" Ayame whined.

Naruto looked back and noticed how tired she looked, then scanned the rest of the civilians who were also looking worse for wear. _'Shit! I forgot that they're not ninja, I'm surprised that they lasted this long without collapsing.'_ Naruto thought guiltily.

"There's a inn not too far from here" Naruto said, much to the relief of Ayame, Teuchi and Mebuki.

"Yes!" Ayame shouted, before blushing red at her outburst.

Kakashi and Teuchi locked eyes and and the same mischievous thought went through their minds.

"You know Naruto she looks awfully tired" Kakashi commented.

"Well noted Kakashi, Ayame does look very tired" Teuchi added, looking at Naruto meaningfully.

"And it is kind of your fault she has gotten this tired"

"Yeah Naruto you should take responsibility of my daughter's tiredness"

 _'What are those two planning'_ Ayame thought suspiciously. She looked towards Naruto who was sitting with his knees to his chest with a dark cloud raining over him. _'What the … how is that even possible'._

"Maybe you should … carry her to the inn" They both said dramatically.

Naruto perked up instantly at the thought of redemption for his sins. He made his way to Ayame and then kneeled to allow her to get on his back.

"N-N-no its okay Naruto-kun" Ayame stammered, remembering that she wasn't wearing a bra today.

"Kakashi sensei and Teuchi are right its because of my carelessness you're in this condition Ayame-nee-chan! Let me take responsibility for my actions." Naruto replied passionately.

Kakashi and Teuchi nodded in the background.

Ayame desperately looked around for help to no avail, before succumbing to her fate. "Okay Naruto-kun" she replied sweetly then climbed on board. _'Oh Kami this is so embarrassing'_ were the thoughts running through her head as her boobs pressed against his back.

Kakashi and Teuchi shared an awesome high five, unaware of the daggers that were being sent their way.

The girls desperately tried to hide their laughter as they watched Ayame's look of terror before ultimately succumbing and climbing on board.

"It seems as if Naruto just realised why Ayame was so adamant on not being carried" Anko burst out laughing after noticing the blonde's blushing face.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Ayame, things were beginning to get hard for Naruto. He found himself getting turned on as her breasts rubbed against his back and feeling her hot breath on his neck was driving him wild. _'I cant take much more of this'._

Ayame too found herself getting aroused every time her breasts rubbed against Naruto. _'Kami! I can feel myself getting more wet with every passing minute. I hope we get their soon'._

* * *

"Were here" Kushina announced as they reached their destination.

 _'Thank Kami I don't think I could have taken much more of that!'_ Naruto thought happily.

"Okay Ayame-nee-chan! Time to get off!" Naruto exclaimed, before being bopped on the head by Kushina.

"Be a bit more considerate dumbass, she's fallen asleep" chastised Kushina. "Now everyone must pair up as they don't have a lot of rooms"

Kakashi and Teuchi perked up from their Icha Icha conversation and looked at each other again. ' _It seems the Icha Icha gods are willing this holy merging of souls to happen. We must appease the Icha Icha!'_

"Naruto and Ayame should pair up" Kakashi said, inciting disputes by Naruto.

Naruto shook his head frantically. "N-no why cant she pair up with another girl" he asked.

"Is their something wrong with my daughter?" Teuchi questioned as he glared at him.

"N-no"

"She is already asleep. No point in waking her up" Kakashi added innocently.

Naruto glared at Kakashi, already planning his demise using his new variant of the sexy jutsu. _'Your gonna pay for this Bakashi!'_

"Kakashi is right" Kushina said, with a tone of finality to her voice. "Take her to her room"

"Yes Kaa-chan" Naruto replied dejectedly. _'Those two are going to pay for this'_ he thought angrily.

Upon reaching the room he was greeted by a note on the door 'Enjoy your time in the lovers room' Naruto paled as he realised what this may mean. He entered the room and his worst fears were realised. There was only one room with one bed.

"Are we there yet?" Ayame yawned as she cuddled into his back some more, not fully awake, and not realising what she was doing.

Naruto blushed as her breasts rubbed against his back some more.

"Were at the inn and we're paired together Ayame-nee-chan and there's only one bed" Naruto said cautiously.

"What?" Ayame yelped, now fully awake. "O-o-one bed"

Naruto laid Ayame on the bed gently, drawing a blush from her in the process, and began to unpack his sleeping bag from his bag.

Ayame frowned. _'There is no way I am letting him have the floor after he carried me all the way here'_ she thought as she grabbed his hand and drew him to the bed.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, you can sleep with me the beds big enough" Ayame said blushing.

"A-are you sure" Naruto stammered, blushing red.

"Yeah" Ayame said bashfully.

Naruto nodded and began to undress, he didn't miss Ayame staring at him lustfully so he took his time. "Enjoy the show" he said cheekily, as he jumped into the bed now only in his boxers.

 _'Fine if he wants to play that game'_ Ayame thought deviously. She got out of bed and began to undress seductively, she took great pleasure at how he blushed bright red when she revealed her black thong. However, she was willing to go one step further. She took off her shirt to reveal her breasts.

"W-what are you doing Ayame-nee-chan?" Naruto spluttered.

"I sleep naked" Ayame replied saucily, then began to slowly take off her panties to reveal her perfect, pink vagina.

Naruto watched her, feeling his arousal grow with every passing second, as she stripped for him. _'Oh Kami! Ayame-nee-chan is so hot!'._

"Your so sexy nee-chan" Naruto said bluntly.

Ayame blushed prettily before joining him in bed. _'I can't believe he's making me feel like this'_ she thought as she felt herself getting wet.

Naruto blushed heavily as he felt her bare breasts press into his back and how her arms began to roam his chest.

"Its cold Naruto-kun" Ayame said innocently, as her hand went down to Naruto's cock. _'Wow hes packing a monster in there'._

Naruto groaned as Ayame's hand went into his pants and began to stroke his cock. _'I cant believe nee-chan is such a minx'._

Ayame began to kiss Naruto's neck sensually then turned him around and started to kiss him desperately. Naruto mounted her and pinned her easily with his hands and resumed their kiss. Their tongues entwined and battled for dominance till she submitted.

"Mmm Naruto" Ayame moaned into the kiss when she felt his rough hands roam her body greedily. She gasped when his fingers reached her vagina and then began to finger her. _'Mmmmm this feels so good'._

Naruto smirked as he felt her quiver from underneath him. His kiss became rougher as his fingers began to pump into her vagina faster and faster.

"N-N-Naruto I'm going to …" Ayame moaned, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as she felt herself about to reach orgasm. Her body shook and quavered till she felt herself go over the edge.

"OH KAMI! RIGHT THERE! NARUUMPPP-"

Naruto kissed her hungrily and he felt her explode all over his fingers. _'Wow! She's a squirter!'_ he thought as he surveyed her juices which were now all over the bed.

"T-that was amazing" Ayame panted. _'I've never felt like that before in my life!'._

Naruto grinned at her before bringing his cum filled fingers to her mouth and watched as she sucked on them seductively. _'Wow if she sucks fingers like that….'_

Ayame grabbed Naruto and brought her lips to his. She kissed him passionately, enjoying his tongue inside her mouth before she broke off the kiss and began to kiss down to his boxers slowly. She reached the sides of his hips and slowly pulled down his boxers and was astonished when his huge cock slapped her in the face. _'Kami its bigger than I thought!'._

"Hehe sorry about that" Naruto said, clearly not sorry, and watched as Ayame stared at his cock in amazement.

"Its so big" Ayame said, shocked at how large he was.

Naruto laughed then pushed his cock into her mouth. He was astonished to how she instantly opened her mouth and began to work on his cock. She started to kiss the tip sensually then began to suck his cock like a lollipop.

"Mmm nee-chan! Just like that!"

Ayame took encouragement from this and sucked off her man more passionately. She began to use more tongue and was rewarded with more moans and groans from Naruto. "Naruto-kun I want you to fuck my mouth".

"Wow you really are a dirty little slut aren't you nee-chan" Naruto replied, as he looked into the eyes of his nee-chan who was sucking his cock so passionately. He grabbed her hair and began to thrust roughly into her mouth, getting himself into a rhythm.

"Mmmpmppphh"

Hearing her moans as he thrusted into her mouth turned him on even more and he began to thrust faster into her sexy mouth.

"Nee-chan im going to-" Naruto started, but was interrupted when Ayame wrapped her hands around his ass and pushed him even deeper into her mouth.

"N-nee-c-chan!"

Naruto felt his legs buckle as he unloaded into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked harder, intent on getting every last drop of cum.

 _'It tastes so good! I want more'_ Ayame thought lustfully as she swallowed the last of his cum. She then climbed onto the now collapsed Naruto and began to kiss him eagerly, while positioning his cock under her vagina.

"Nee-chan your so tight" Naruto groaned as he felt her vagina engulf his cock entirely.

Ayame began to bounce on his cock slutily, moaning in pleasure. "Kami Kami Kamii this feels soo fucking good"

Naruto moaned as Ayame was fucking him, then he completely lost it. He flipped her over, positioned her in doggy style and began pumping into her pussy like an animal in heat. He grabbed her hair and fucked her roughly, not caring that every person in this inn could probably hear her hot moans.

Ayame was in heaven. She was living her biggest fantasy which was to be completely dominated. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bore another orgasm, but Naruto had to intention in stopping he was going to keep fucking her till he or she collapsed.

A few hours later Ayame was pinned to the wall as Naruto was pumping his large cock inside of her. Ayame was moaning uncontrollably into Naruto's mouth as they kissed sloppily and Naruto came inside her again.

Ayame collapsed from pleasure overload as she was sent over the edge by Naruto erupting inside her. Naruto caught her and laid her on the bed gently.

"Fun night huh?"

Naruto turned around to see Kushina smirking at him.

"You knew this would happen when you paired us together didn't you" Naruto said in an accusing tone.

"I knew the poor girl liked you, so I gave her an opportunity" Kushina said, looking at Ayame's cum filled pussy. "Looks like she took it"

Naruto watched as Kushina walked over to the sleeping Ayame and begin to lick his juices off her legs before beginning to eat out her pussy. _'Kami that's so fucking hot'_ Naruto thought as he watched his Kaa-chan eat the cum out of Ayame's pussy.

"Cant waste this can I" Kushina said saucily.

He couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to Kushina and ripped off her pants, slid her panties to the side and inserted his cock into her vagina. Hearing her moan set him off and he began to pump into his Kaa-chan while she eat Ayame out.

"Well seems like you still have some water left in the tank" Kushina moaned lustfully as her son fucked her naughty pussy. She went back to eating out Ayame who was beginning to wake up.

"Mmm Naruto right th- Kushina what are you doing" Ayame exclaimed as she realised just who was eating her out.

"Kaa-chan is just being greedy" Naruto groaned as he thrusted into his mother faster. "Fuckkk"

Ayame moaned loudly as she found herself getting lost in pleasure. "Right the Kushina! Kami! So good!" she moaned as she gushed right into Kushina's mouth.

"Oh Kami I'm so sorr-"

Ayame was interrupted by Kushina's cum soaked lips. She melted into the kiss and the two beauties began to make out while Naruto was still fucking Kushina.

"That's so fucking hot Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned, as his thrusts began to get more erratic.

"In my mouth!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto took his throbbing cock out of her and shoved it straight into her mouth. He groaned loudly as he exploded into her mouth.

Ayame watched hornily as Naruto unloaded his load into his Kaa-chans hot mouth. _'Wow!'_

Kushina savoured the cum in her mouth before making her way to Ayame and kissing her with her mouth full of cum.

"Kami Kaa-chan your such a slut!" Naruto said happily as he watched the two beauty's swap his seed slutily and then continue their sloppy make out.

Kushina broke off her kiss with Ayame and turned towards her Naruto. "Your cum is better than ramen for me Naru-chan" she told him lustfully, then spread her legs for him. "I would do anything for even a drop of it now come here and give your dirty Kaa-chan another helping of your hot cum."

"Hey don't forget me!" Ayame replied not wanting to be left out of the fun, she also spread her legs open for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes scurried from one from to the other not wanting to dissapoint any of them. Then he got an idea.

 **"Shadow clone jutsu!"**

* * *

Kakashi and Teuchi were currently praying at the mini shrine they created. Copies of Icha Icha were everywhere. At one end of the room was an alter with the very first edition of Icha Icha.

"It seems as if the Icha Icha gods are going to be satisfied tonight" Kakashi remarked, listening to the moans of the two ladies from next door.

"Indeed" Teuchi replied

Just then a bright light filled the room. Kakashi and Teuchi averted their eyes, when the light finally died two brand new copies of Icha Icha were in front of the two devoted followers. It seemed as if the Icha Icha gods had decided to reward Kakashi and Teuchi for their offering by bestowing on them the honour of being the first to read their newest instalment.

"Oh Kami" Kakashi spluttered, looking at his reward.

"It can't be" Teuchi stammered.

"Icha Icha Tabbo Chronicles: The Ramen Girl!" Kakashi and Teuchi shouted in happiness, clutching their precious to the chest.

"What are you two idiots yelling about! I already have to deal with that coming from next door I don't need you adding to it!" Iruka said, turning around to face them. "What the fuck are you two doing"

"All praise to the Icha Icha!" Kakashi and Teuchi uttered together, bowing their heads down at the altar.

 _'Everyone here is batshit crazy'_


End file.
